Perfect to me
by yupemili
Summary: Dos amigos enfrentados por amor de una mujer, que pasara cuando ella debe elegir uno de los dos, podra el amor vencer a la amistad o sera que podra amar a los dos al mismo tiempo, que eligira Bella... Edward o Damon... O ambos
1. Chapter 1

Perfect to me

Nunca pensé lo que esto ocurriría… yo la amaba desde el primer día en que mis ojos la vieron… era tan hermosa, amable, con una sonrisa que haría suspirar hasta el más duro de los guerreros… pero ella era solo la novia de mi mejor amigo…

Mi nombre bueno es muy simple Damon, aunque no es bueno alardear soy un sex simbol entre la población femenina del condado de Virginia, tengo un hermano un año menor que yo su nombre… Stefan, siempre hemos sido inseparables pero al crecer nos dimos cuenta que nos gustaban diferentes cosas y él lo pico el bichito del amor, de mis padres les puedo decir que son una misma mierda, Guissepe mi padre se preocupa más de sus putas de turno, llevando a mi madre de por medio a los amantes y otras cosas que hacen avergonzarme, cada vez más metidos en esta mierda de familia feliz que proyectaban a sus amistades, aunque nunca nos faltó los putos lujos con mi hermano, siempre fuimos los dos.

En fin tras el distanciamiento de mi hermano, y el hecho de no querer respirar el mismo aire de mis progenitores conocí a los Cullen, me hice rápidamente amigo del hijo del medio, eran una familia de las malditas revistas…

El patriarca era el padre más amoroso y dedicado a su familia, siendo además unos de los doctores más respetados en su rubro, Esme la madre la, era sin dudas la mujer perfecta, dedicada a su familia y a la comunidad, no era de esas mujeres estiradas con las cuales mi propia madre era título honorario, más bien esta señora era el amor y ternura personificado en carne y hueso, luego estaban los hijos, el perfecto Emmet con su flamante novia Rosalie Hale, luego estaba la menor la pequeña Alice, quien se parecía más al demonio de Tasmania más que una niña solo tiene 15 años y es novia del hermano pequeño de Rosalie, Jasper quien tiene 16 años y es un ángel con su actitud de calma y puritanidad, este chico hace que hasta el mismo diablo se vuelva calmado, y por ultimo él… mi amigo, mi hermano de distinta madre, mi otra mitad en mis andanzas… Edward que además tenía mi misma edad… los fabulosos 18 años.

Junto con Edward, éramos los cazadores de Mistic Falls, aunque él no se asomaba ni por lo mas mínimo a mi lado oscuro, yo era el chico malo y el idiota de él el bueno, aunque participaba junto a mí en mis andanzas siempre salía liberado y yo con toda la culpa.

Cada vez en que la mierda de mi casa me alcanzaba él me acogía en la suya y me hacían sentir como uno más de ellos, incluso Esme preparo un cuarto para mí en su casa y su padre (a veces) nos ayudaba para zafar de las situación y está más que decir que su madre nos regañaba y tiraba las orejas cuando era correspondiente.

Cada vez mi vida era mejor gracias a ellos, me jure a mí mismo nunca defraudarlo, ya que jamás me lo permitiría, cuando salíamos con Edward a cualquier lado las chicas nos lanzaban sus bragas o rogaban por algo de atención de los dos, nunca caímos en las redes de algunas de esas zorras pero no podemos decir que santos no somos y que puros tampoco, pero llegamos al acuerdo en que jamás nos engancharíamos de una mujer, ni mucho menos pelear por una, nosotros éramos más que un simple vagina.

Estábamos en los últimos días de verano ya que la próxima semana comenzábamos las clases en el instituto, el último año escolar y la temporada de futbol, yo soy el capital y Ed el co-capitan, en este momento nos encontrábamos en la fiesta de las mellizas Gilbert, quien además Elena es mi cuñada y su hermana Katherine babea por mí pero jamás en mi vida me ha llegado a interesar, ya que es la zorra y mala del instituto, incluso ha tenido entremedio de sus piernas a los hermanos Mickelson y es por mucho eso.

Fuimos junto a Edward a buscar otro vaso de cerveza al barril cuando una risa sutil me llamo la atención, gire mi rostro buscando a su dueña pero no la divise por ningún lado me di por vencido y seguí mi camino, al llegar al barril Edward ya tenía los vasos llenos, pero al verle la cara lo vi pálido, le di un empujón para que volviera a la normalidad, pero este solo huyo entre los autos aparcados, volví mi rostro para encontrar el porqué de su arranque de pánico y como era de esperarse estaba nada más y nada menos que la puta número dos.

Si señoras y señores la maniática psicópata que está loca por nuestro pequeño Edward, el año pasado mi querido amigo cometió el error de acostarse con la zorra dos del instituto, y al cabo de los días Tania decía que estaba embarazada de Edward, él me dijo que solo fue un revolcón y que había usado triple protección…- _Damon no estaba tan borracho, aún tenía un poco de sentido común_…

Me encamine antes que las arpías me alcanzaran y me fui a la fogata, aquí estaban casi todos los chicos del equipo de futbol, junto a sus novias, salude a Black y Lockwood y comenzamos a charlar de la temporada y otros tonteras… hasta que la misma risa me llamo por segunda vez la atención, no podía ver de quien era, hasta que escuche a mis espaldas a las novias de Jacob y Tyler junto a otra chica acercarse…

-Bien Bella ahora tendrás el honor de conocer a las estrellas del instituto, claro que ya están ocupados… dijo una muy divertida Caroline.

Seguí tomando mi cerveza sin prestar atención a las tonterías de las que hablaban.

-Si Bella… mira allí esta Jake y Ty vamos… ah pero están con el idiota de Salvatore, dijo una molesta Bonnie lo cual me hizo sonreír.

Seguí sin prestar atención a las chicas, vi por reojo como cada una de ellas besaba a sus respectivos novios, Caroline a Tyler y Bonnie a Jacob, solo menee mi cabeza por ser tan idiotas y dejarse tomar por una chica, hasta que la voz de Caroline me saco de mis pensamientos…

-Amor, Jake e idiota… (_Sabia lo de idiota era por mi_), ella es Isabella y es nueva acaba de llegar a la cuidad y será nuestra compañera en el instituto.

Bebí de mi cerveza por última vez antes de girar y ver por mí mismo a la nueva, pero cuando estaba en el proceso una dulce voz se escuchó detrás de mí…

-Un gusto de conocerlos… pero solo llámenme Bella…

Y como si una maldita luz se prendía en mi cabeza y mis oídos se deleitaban de su hermosa voz me gire con mucho cuidado para ver a un ángel parado frente a mí, fue tanto el shock que me provoco su presencia que el vaso rojo de cerveza cayo de mis manos…

Era de estatura media, mucho más alta que Bonnie y Caroline, pero de la misma que Katherine e Elena, su cabello era largo y rizado en las puntas de manera natural, de un hermoso color castaño que daba la impresión de tener reflejos rojizos, no como los de la arpía uno, ya que el olor a cabello quemado desprendía del suyo, de tez blanca como nieve y unos labios rosados y rellenos, su nariz pequeña y respingada y sus ojos… Dios esos ojos azules, medio verdosos, que pareciera que vieran directo a tu alma.

Me había quedado embobado viéndola, y ella solo sonreía y me veía con cierta curiosidad… Dios plante mis pies al suelo para no atacar sus labios rellenos, me encontraba en las nubes, incluso si alguien me dijera Damon acabas de morir y este ángel viene por ti me iría con la sonrisa más idiota del mundo.

El carraspeo de una garganta me trajo de vuelta a la realidad, Caroline nos veía divertida y Bonnie… bueno ella me veía como si quisiera cortar a mi Damon Jr., me dio escalofríos.

-Bella mejor nos vamos antes de que te contagien con alguna enfermedad venérea… dijo Bonnie con voz furiosa.

Ella giro y se ruborizo… Dios eso era tan malditamente sexy… chicas que se ruborizan ya no existen… y estaba a punto de reclamarle a Bonnie que se vaya al mismo infierno cuando sentí un jalón de mi brazo y un olor a perfume barato…

Para mi desgracia tenía una muy borracha Katherine refregándose en mí como si fuera un maldito perro y mirando a Isabella con ojos envenenados.

-Damon vamos a jugar un momento te interesa… dijo con voz melosa, lo cual hizo que diera una mueca de asco.

-Bien parece que están ocupados… así que Bonnie vamos por otra cerveza… dijo mi ángel, mirando a Bonnie.

Quería detenerla, pero mi voz no quería salir… dios… además tenía pegada a Katherine de mi como un maldito Koala, cuando estaba por decir algo la chillona voz de Katherine me saco de mi trance.

-Así que… que tú eres la nueva… te aconsejo que no te acerques a mi hombre porque o sino tu linda carita quedara marcada por el resto de tu miserable vida… y todos sabrán que te acercaste a la propiedad de Katherine Gilbert Pierce, escuchaste eso… no me llegas ni a los talones… eres solo una pequeña virgen que quiere un revolcón y te saquen tu lindo velo de virgen puritana.

Eso fue todo, una ira de los mil demonios se llenó en mí ser, y quería con todas mis fuerzas estrangular a esta serpiente a ver si se moría con su propio veneno, pero la voz de Bella me dejo estático…

-No te preocupes… no tengo la intención de robarte a tu revolcón es mas no me hace falta… y para que sepas soy todo menos una santa virgen así que cuidado Katherine Gilbert Pierce que Isabella Swan no es una muñeca para que vengas amenazar… y si te atreves de tratar de tocar un solo pelo de mi cabeza, te juro que soy capaz de arrancarte una a una tus hermosas uñas de manicura y hacerte tragarlas… si me disculpan me voy el aire aquí huele a zorra barata e idiota sin bolas…

Auch eso le dolió a mi ego… ella se giró y se fue junto a Bonnie, la cual estaba muy sonriente e impactada, me sacudí y conseguí que Katherine se cayera al suelo, como buen caballero que soy la deje hay mirándome como si hubiera vertido en ella un tarro de pintura y me fui tras Bella, Bonnie se despedido de ella y se fue junto a Jake, ella siguió su camino hasta llegar a los autos, saco unas llaves de bolsillo trasero y apretó un botón las luces de un hermoso Chevrolet parpadearon y ella se fue allí, al llegar al auto me apresure y la tome de la muñeca… una corriente eléctrica me recorrió la mano hasta mi brazo e hizo que en mi estómago diera un vuelco como si unas malditas mariposas estuvieran dentro, ella pareció también sentir lo mismo y me vio a los ojos.

Estuvimos así unos momentos, hasta que ella retiro su mano con un no suave empujón, levanto su cara y con mucha rabia me dijo.

-Si vienes a reclamarme por la zorra de tu novia te juro que te dejo sin descendencia…

Yo la vi con más pasión en mis ojos y le respondí…

-Donde estuviste en toda mi vida…

Ella frunció el ceño y se puso a reír… lo cual también hizo que yo lo hiciera…

-Eres gracioso… pero eso no te salvara.

-Disculpa he sido un Estúpido… soy Damon… Damon Salvatore y no te preocupes hermosa soy soltero… guiñe mi ojo y me di mi mejor sonrisa quita braga

-Bueno eso es bueno saberlo, pero igual no me arriesgaría si fuera tú… Bella… y no tengo intención de conocerte ni ser una más de tus amiguitas si me disculpas… me voy…

Y así ella se subió a su auto, prendió el motor y salió en reversa, pero cuando estaba por irse, bajo la ventanilla de su auto y grito…

-Avenida Sky Blue #1942, ventana izquierda que colinda al bosque, a las 2 de la tarde y trae traje de baño, invite a Bonnie y Caroline y sus novios a la piscina… puedes traer un amigo con pene…

Y así se fue por la carretera dejándome parado como un idiota y una… erección… Dios… esta era la mujer ideal para mí, estaba todavía babeando por ella hasta que un golpe en mi cabeza me despertó…

-Hey maldito idiota vamos estas zorras no me quieren dejar tranquilo y me canse de jugar al escondite… vamos por partido de billar en devil´s…

-Ehh si vamos… Edward tienes traje de baño…

-Si idiota ¿porque?, no me digas que quieres un sueño húmedo conmigo…

-No seas idiota mañana vamos una fiesta en Avenida Sky Blue, la chica nueva nos invitó… nada de mierda escuchaste… esa chica dejo en su lugar a Katherine…

-Wow escuche bien… Dios… entonces esa chica es interesante… pero ahora quiero patearte el trasero y beber tranquilo una cerveza… y te quedaras a mi casa o la tuya…

-Me das alojo Guissepe está en las andanzas de nuevo y no quiero aguantar los llantos de Sofia y dalo por hecho que Stefan hoy va joder como maldito conejo, así que me tendrás que aguantar en tu casa…

Y así nos fuimos a Devil´s Edward hablando algo de estúpida de Tania y yo sonriendo como el idiota enamorado en que me convertí… Isabella Swan había calado hasta mis huesos e hizo que mi corazón latiera.


	2. Chapter 2

The Reason

Después de haberle pateado el trasero a Edward en Devil´s, nos fuimos a casa a buscar mis cosas para el otro día, al llegar la casa estaba en silencio y en total obscuridad… _raro muy raro…_

Me dije para mí mismo, me dirigí hacia mi habitación y al abrir me di cuenta de la figura en el suelo, sabía quién era, su delgada y fina figura estaba hecha un ovillo, me acerque a ella, me agache y la tome en brazos… a pesar del paso de los años en su piel era hermosa…

Con mucho cuidado la deje en mi cama y la arrope, acaricie sus hermosos cabellos azabaches, y delinee el contorno de su cara… no podía verla así, ella siempre ha sido todo para mi… no sé porque tuvo que caer en ese maldito juego… yo la amaba con todo mi ser y al verla cambiar tanto mi corazón se quedó roto por ella…

Una solitaria lagrima bajo por mi mejilla, me incline y bese su frente, aspire su dulce fragancia que despendía su cuerpo… _Vainilla y Rosas, _sabía que cada vez estaba peor, levante mi cuerpo lejos del suyo y como si fuera una súplica al cielo rece por ella…

No pude ver más la imagen necesitaba salir de este infierno pronto, tome mis cosas y las deje en mi mochila, fui a mi escondite y saque efectivo, (cada vez que he podido he ahorrado en todo lo que puedo, poseemos cuentas a nuestros nombres pero solo podemos disponer el dinero una vez cumplidos los 19 años, ya que esa sería la edad en la cual iríamos a la universidad con mi hermano)

Me volví hacia la figura femenina yacente en mi cama y me atreví a besar por última vez su hermoso rostro…

-Te quiero más que nada en este mundo… siempre ha sido la mujer más importante para mi… que no daría por sacarte de tu desdicha, eres hermosa e inteligente, me enseñaste a vivir siempre y me ha enseñado a ser un sobreviviente… te amo… te amo mucho y es porque te amo que no hecho nada… sé que lo amas con tu último suspiro y que si me atrevo apartarte de él tu morirías en vida… te amo mucho… querida madre…

-_Dios por qué haces sufrir tanto su corazón… ella siempre fue amorosa con nosotros porque me quitas de esta manera a mi madre… porque dejas que el demonio de su marido la lastime y se olvide de sus hijos_…

Con el corazón en la mano Salí de mi habitación… cuando estaba por bajar las escaleras la luz de una habitación me llamo la atención… era la habitación principal la habitación de mis padres, me dirigí a ella y al ver lo que estaba frente de mis ojos una furia inhumana se apodero de mi…

Mi adorado padre yacía en la cama matrimonial que compartía con mi madre desnudo, y a su alrededor nada más y nada menos que dos mujeres en las misma condiciones que él, al lado de la cama estaba una silla con unas cuerdas en los apoya brazos de esta… solo falto unir las ideas para saber qué había ocurrido… tome mi celular y marque a mi hermano.

-Como esta ella... dijo fue lo primero que me dijo Stefan preocupado.

-Tú la sacaste de ahí…

-Si… cuando llegue escuche sus sollozos y los gemidos, cuando entre en la habitación la tenía amarrada y viendo como tenía sexo con esas mujerzuelas, Dios… Damon… gemía como un animal con sus putas de turno.

Si antes estaba furioso ahora veía rojo, quería entrar y romper su maldita cara, ahora sabía lo que había pasado, quería venganza, pero cuando estaba por irrumpir sus sueños la voz de mi hermano me saco de mi estado de furia.

-Cuando la desate me fui contra Guissepe, pero Sofia se abalanzo en contra mia, el idiota aprovecho para golpearme en la cara y mama solo sollozo, salió de la habitación no quise seguirla me fui a la mia saque mis cosas y efectivo y salí, antes de irme vi como ella tomaba esas mierdas que le da Guissepe y tomaba una botella de whisky, perdóname hermano no podía seguir viéndola.

-Está bien te entiendo, estaba en mi habitación la deje en la cama y la arrope, dejare unos calmantes y agua a su lado… no quiero estar cuando este maldito despierte.

Y así fue después de dejar a mi madre, salí de casa para encontrarme a un Edward casi dormido, lo removí desde el hombro y me monte al auto… mi amigo sabía que por mi expresión era mejor no hablar, nos quedamos en silencio y cada uno fue rumbo a su habitación, me arroje a la cama, me saque las botas y tape mi cara para que nadie escuchara los sollozos que salían de mí.

A la mañana después una risita me despertó, sabía quién era, me hice el dormido esperando que es lo quería…

Se acercó a mi preparándose para saltar y cuando iba hacerlo me salí de la cama dejando a una desparramada Alice en el colchón, se notaba muy enojada.

-No se vale Damon… porque nunca me resulta el molestarte… te odio… finalizo sacando su lengua de la boca eso hizo que riera más fuerte.

-Nunca podrás conmigo enana… le desordene su cabellera corto y me fui a duchar.

Después de un regaño de Esme por las hora de llegada de anoche, en fin salimos junto a Edward, fuimos a la playa si señores y señoras estos dos cuerpos ardientes son salvavidas 2 veces a la semana de 8 a 11 de la mañana, no cabe decir que hay muchas féminas a esta hora tomando un sol casi imperceptible o muchas haciendo mímica de ejercicios.

-Edward te toca patrullar el agua y a mí la orilla, este asintió y se fue en busca del bote salvavidas a la bodega, estaba ya solo cuando escuche la risa de Bonnie, Caroline y… Bella.

Venían corriendo por la orilla de la playa descalzas, Bella venia en una playera morada ajustada a su cuerpo y unos pantalones ¾ de color negro, se veía hermosa podía ver cada centímetro de su cuerpo, esas ropas se amoldaban a ella como una segunda piel, ni siquiera me fije en sus acompañantes y como si mis ojos la llamaran a gritos ella desvió su mirada directo hacia la mia, me dio una de las más grandes sonrisas y mi rostro se ilumino, ella se ruborizo y continuo con su atención a las chicas, al pasar junto a mi sus acompañantes bufaron por lo bajo y ella solo sonrió mas, pero después grito sobre su hombro…

-2 de la tarde y trae traje de baño…

-No te preocupes hermosa no te dejare sola con estas arpías…

Y eso fue el intercambio de palabras pronto ya dieron las 10 de la mañana y espera con ansias que volvieran a pasar frente a mí, pero a las 12 me di por vencido, Edward apareció frente a mí con la cara un poco roja por el esfuerzo del remo y nos cambiamos para irnos de ese lugar, pasamos por un restaurant de por allí almorzar, ya casi eran las 1 de la tarde y decidimos ir a casa de los Cullen para irnos al encuentro de Isabella.

-Y bien me dirás algo de esta chica... pregunto Edward subiéndose a su volvo.

-Solo te diré una cosa… es caliente como el infierno… y está fuera de nuestros límites…

-Wow amigo… eso es serio…

-Lo es ya la conocerás…

Llegamos a su casa y esta era una hermosa casa blanca de dos pisos, no tan grande como la mia o tan moderna como la de Edward pero estaba bien, además a su alrededor colindaba un bosque, aparcamos detrás del auto de Lockwood y fuimos a la puerta, tocamos el timbre y una señora de estatura media nos abrió la puerta…

-Deben ser amigos de niña Isabella, pasen están en el jardín.

Asentimos y nos dirigimos al exterior de la casa, había una piscina en este, parrilla y los chicos asando unas carnes y las chicas tomando el sol en unas tumbonas, busque por todos lados a Bella pero no la encontraba por ningún lado, hasta que la dulce voz me sacó de mi búsqueda.

Venía desde la cocina con unas latas de cerveza en una mano y unos refrescos en la otra, además de una fuente con algún aderezo dentro, estaba vestida con un short blanco una playera con degradación de colores azules que se anudaba en su cuello, realmente hermosa, sus largas piernas lucían fantásticas y cabello estaba en una desordenada coleta que la hacía ver un tanto salvaje, después de salir de mi aturdimiento note que le incomodaba las cosas que traía, así que como buen caballero que era fui ayudar, no obstante vi como Edward se movía a la misma velocidad que yo hacia ella.

Podía ver como lo había afectado, era ilógico pensar que no notara la belleza de Bella y me reprendí a mí mismo por no notar aquello.

Al llegar a su lado ella me sonrió y tome las cervezas de su mano y Edward tomo los refrescos de otra dejando solo la fuente en sus delicadas manos.

-Viniste… dijo un tanto ruborizada…

-No quería desperdiciar tu invitación y cumplí con la condición amigo… con pene.

Ella rio y sus mejillas se tornó un poco más rojas, miro a Edward y extendió su mano libre.

-Bella… Bella Swan.

El idiota de Edward estaba mirándola con ojos como platos, y literalmente babeando, tuve que enterrar mi codo en sus costillas para que hablara.

-Ed… Edward Cullen…

-Bien que les parece si vamos donde los demás y disfrutamos de la tarde.

Los dos asentimos y la seguimos hacia los chicos, al llegar nos entretuvimos en charlas amenas y contándole a Bella sobre el instituto, cuando la carne estaba lista nos sentamos en una mesa.

-Bella ¿de dónde eres?, porque no te había visto aquí, dijo Jacob.

-No soy de aquí, solo mi padre, el vivió aquí hasta los 5 o algo así, él y mi madre se separaron hace unos meses y decidí venir junto a papá, vengo de Phoenix.

Sabia de lo que hablaba pero no me perdía nada de ella, desde sus gestos, hasta el timbre de su voz.

-Y ¿porque aquí?, escuche que alguien preguntaba pero no supe quien fue.

-Bueno mi padre, era jefe de policía en Phoenix y cuando paso lo del divorcio, pidió su traslado y el único lugar disponible era Mistic, además aquí vive la abuela Swan y decidimos estar con ella un tiempo… o hasta que me valla a la universidad, termino encogiéndose los hombros.

Vi como Edward estaba igual o peor que yo, ya que él no despegaba sus ojos de ella, eso hizo que un sentimiento que jamás había sentido se estableciera en mi pecho, ni siquiera su familia me hacía sentir así, era una especie de dolor y perdida, y un poco de miedo y rabia... ¿serian celos?

-Bueno como ya hemos reposado bastante qué tal si estrenamos tu piscina Bella, dijo una sonriente Caroline.

Bella solo asintió y nos paramos hasta la piscina, nosotros solo nos sacamos las playeras, y las chicas sus diferentes trajes, Bella se desato la parte de arriba de la playera descubriendo un hermoso bikini azul anudado en la parte alta de su cuello, y al bajarse el short descubrió un pants de traje de baño, que le daba a su trasero un aspecto hermoso, el color del traje resaltaba en su piel, se soltó la coleta dejando sus rizos caer sobre su cuerpo… solamente pude decir… Perfecta.

Y gracias a unas gotas de agua que impactaron con mi lado izquierdo de mi cuerpo volví a la normalidad, me había quedado mirándola mucho tiempo, y Edward estaba peor que yo y es por eso que aproveche y lo empuje al agua… ¿o solo quería que deje de mirar a Bella?… quien sabe…

Así estuvimos pasando la tarde entre risas y juegos, jugamos voleibol de piscina haciendo dos equipos, Caroline, Bonnie, Tyler, Jacob y Sam de su lado y nosotros éramos Bella, Ángela, Edward, Ben y yo, estaba muy parejo el juego, y Bella resulto ser una gran jugadora, pero en un tiro que hizo Sam, permitió que Bella se cayera hacia tras perdiendo su equilibro y ella y yo nos hundimos hacia la parte honda de la piscina, su cuerpo y el mío estaban muy juntos, casi enredados con nuestras extremidades, cada parte de su cuerpo se amoldo al mío, me encontraba en las nubes.

Llegamos hasta el fondo y nos quedamos viendo uno al otro, sus labios estaban cerca de los míos, y estaba a punto de besarla cuando una mano la tomo por el brazo sacándola de ahí, me tomo unos segundos para volver a la realidad y salir a la superficie.

Edward había sacado a Bella porque pensó que nos estábamos ahogando, la tenía sentada en la orilla de la piscina y el cuerpo de él aun en el agua, podía ver como respiraba agitadamente con los ojos cerrados y Edward muy preocupado a su lado, nade a su lado, y este me sonrió.

-Hermano estas bien…

-Si no te preocupes por mi… dirigí mi mirada a Bella y le pregunte… -¿Estas bien hermosa?

-Ella solo asintió y saco sus piernas del agua fue por una toalla y se sentó en tumbona y por aquel accidente terminamos el juego, Leah no dejaba de regañar a su novio y los chicos se reían de él, terminamos todos por salir del agua y fuimos junto a Bella, todos hablábamos de cosas sin sentido, pero vi como ella estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, a eso como de una media hora Edward recibió una llamada de su padre pidiéndole que valla a recoger a Alice del ballet, este a regañadientes se fue sin antes besar a Bella en la mejilla y preguntar si se volverían a ver, ella trato de dar una sonrisa que fallo en sus ojos y solo asintió, luego de a poco se retiraron los demás, dejándome solo con ella.

Camine hasta Bella y me senté en la otra tumbona, tenía la mirada perdida en un pensamiento y no se percató de mi presencia, cuando estaba preguntándome que había pasado, ella me saco de mi propio trance diciendo.

-_Cuando tenía 8 años mi madre me enseño a nadar, realmente me encanto y seguí practicando, cuando cumplí los 16 lo hice hasta nivel casi profesional, … un día fuimos con unos amigos y mi antiguo novio al gimnasio y practicamos, pero de la practica pasamos a los juegos, unos de los chicos saco unas cervezas de su bolso y nos pusimos a beber, mi mejor amiga Kate se subió al trampolín más alto, nadie se dio cuenta y salto al agua, al principio fue divertido pero al pasar los minutos ella no salía, yo estaba mareada y eso jugo en mi contra, la bata que traía puesta se enredó en mis pies cuando me lance al agua por ella, al llegar a su lado me di cuenta que tenía un golpe en la cabeza y en esta salía sangre_.

Cada vez la veía más y más triste y no sabía qué hacer para ayudar a Bella, por unos minutos ella vacilo unos momentos y continúo su relato.

-_Llegue a su lado y trate de subirla a la superficie, pero eso hizo que la parte baja de la bata se atorara en el filtro de agua aprisionándome a mí también, mis amigos trataron de sacarnos del agua, pero no podían con las dos, Nate me miro a los ojos y pidiéndome con los ojos que no me enojara decidió salvarme a mí en vez de Kate… ella murió por mi culpa…_

Me levante de la tumbona y me incline a su lado tome su cara con mis manos y seque las lágrimas que se resbalaron de sus ojos.

-Por mi estupidez ella, falleció… solo tenía 15 años… Damon era mi mejor amiga y por mi culpa no pudieron salvarla a ella.

La abrace contra mi pecho y frote su espalda no sabía que hacer por consolarla solo sabía que su dolor me llegaba hasta el alma.

-Después de aquello rompí con Nate y deje de nadar, no me había metido a la parte profunda de cualquier cosa que tuviera agua, hasta ahora.

-Bella aquello fue un accidente… tu quisiste salvarla pero no pudiste eso no te hace mala ni estúpida.

Ella me vio a los ojos y dio una sonrisa triste, volvió su mirada hacia el agua y con una muy lastimada voz dijo…

-Eres muy dulce Damon… gracias por preocuparte de mí… estoy bien…

-Bella yo estoy aquí ahora… cualquier cosa que necesites solo pídemelo…

-Damon es por eso que no hablo esto con la gente, no me gusta que me sientan lastima ni antes ni ahora… tuve que aprender a defenderme sola y lo he hecho muy bien hasta ahora…

-Bella yo no me refería a eso… no tengo lastima hacia ti… yo también tengo mis propios demonios y se cuándo estos te atormentan… yo solo quiero estar a tu lado… si me lo… permites.

Ella me vio a los ojos y sonrió tímidamente, levanto una mano y la apoyo en mi cara, cerré los ojos ante su contacto y me permití disfrutar su tacto.

-No sé qué tienes en tu corazón… pero también estoy aquí para ti… si quieres podemos… podemos ser amigos…

Amigos… lo que me faltaba primera chica que me gusta y ella quiere ser mi amiga… que maldita suerte la mia, la vi de nuevo a sus hermoso ojos y asentí, sabía que debía contarle la mierda de vida que tengo pero no sabía si era el momento…

-Bella yo quiero contarte mis demonios… pero ahora no puedo… solo Edward conoce lo que me pasa y hay veces que me acoge en su casa… ni siquiera sus padres conocen realmente mi historia… pero me encantaría ser tu… tu… amigo…

Ella me sonrió y me beso en la mejilla, estuvimos así unos momentos más conversando más de nuestras vidas… ella más que yo, cuando ya dieron las 7 de la tarde entramos a la casa, la señora que nos recibió en la entrada se despedía de Bella.

-Niña Isabella… ya he terminado… necesita algo más…

-No nana esperare a papa para cenar…

-Oh niña su padre me ha llamado diciendo que hoy llegara tarde y que no sabía su hora de regreso…

-Está bien nana no te preocupes… ve a tu casa y saluda me a John… debe estar grande…

-Si niña cada vez está más grande ese diablillo, hasta mañana.

-Hasta mañana…

-Joven también es hora para que se vaya…

Esta mujer me echaba… claro su niña quedaría sola con un hombre totalmente sola…

-Nana está bien él es un amigo y me acompañara a cenar… oh tienes algo más que hacer…

Yo lo mire de nuevo a esos ojos verdes azulados y me perdí unos momentos en ellos…hasta que el carraspeo de una garganta me saco de mi ensoñación.

-Eh… yo no… no tengo nada más que hacer me encantaría quedarme a cenar.

-Ves nana estaré bien adiós.

Y hací quedamos de nuevo solos, fuimos hasta la cocina y cenamos en la isla de la misma, entre risas y juegos, luego fuimos hasta la sala y pusimos una película de humor… ya que Bella me dijo que odiaba las de terror, nos arrojamos palomitas y después estábamos los dos muy juntos casi abrazándonos… poco a poco Bella fue apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro, dio un pequeño bostezo y cerro sus ojos, puse su cabeza en mi regazo y acaricie su cabello, esta situación era muy irreal… no me lo crearía, no sé si pasaron minutos u horas, pero el sonido de mi celular me llamo la atención.

Era un mensaje de Stefan y por el hecho que el mensajera no era muy bueno, estaba entre abrir el mensaje o solo ignorarlo, fruncí mi ceño sin saber que hacer… me daba un poco de miedo…

-Si sigues mirando así el móvil se quemara… dijo Bella viéndome a los ojos.

-No es nada bueno créeme… no te preocupes, está bien… Bella debo irme… nos vemos otro día.

-Está bien cualquier cosa me avisas ok.

-Ok… me acerque a su cara, quería besarla en los labios pero no podía… ella era mi… amiga… así que bese su mejilla.

Llegue a casa y abrí la puerta Stefan estaba en la cocina con una bolsa de hielo en su labio.

-Que paso ahora?

El me vio y arrojo el hielo a la basura paso por mi lado y choco contra mi hombro.

-Ve a ver a Sofia… ella hizo un coctel de drogas y perdió el conocimiento.

-Stefan yo… lo siento.

-No te preocupes pero por favor solo dime para la otra que no puedes venir… y no te preocupes… el quedo casi inconsciente.

Subí a mi habitación tire mis cosas a la piso y fui en busca de Sofia… estaba en la habitación de huéspedes, allí estaba en la cama demacrada… sus mejillas estaban pálidas, bolsas negras bajos sus ojos y moretones en sus brazos…

Tome mi celular y llame a Edward…

-Qué pasa?

-Estas con tu padre?

-Si nos vamos a casa ahora…

-Puedes pasar antes a mi casa… creo que Sofia esta… necesito a Carlisle… pronto.

-Vamos para allá.

Al cabo de unos cuantos minutos el auto de Carlisle aparco en la entrada, salió junto a su maletín de cuero negro, Stefan abrió la puerta y los guio a donde estábamos con mama…

-Damon perdón por la tardanza…

-No te preocupes Carlisle… puedes… revisarla…

El asintió y fue donde ella, le tomo el pulso, reviso sus ojos azules, tomo la temperatura y otras cosas más, salí de ahí y fui por un vaso de agua me afirme en el lavado y cerré mis ojos una mano que conocía muy bien, apretó mi hombro y yo solo me derrumbe, a los poco minutos Carlisle descendió por las escaleras y se acercó a mí.

-Tu madre estará bien, está muy magullada y lo que tomo solo le indujo sueño… deje unas tabletas para los hematomas y una crema… deberían llevarla al hospital para que pueda hacer exámenes de sangre y que vea un profesional… tu padre no sabe nada no es así…

El solo hecho que nombrara a Guissepe hizo que mi sangre hirviera…

-Él no sabe no quiero que se entere… por favor Carlisle no digas nada… yo me encargare de llevarla al hospital.

El me vio unos segundos más y se fue junto a Edward.

Pasaron unos cuantos días y Guissepe no apareció… en su oficina nos dijieron que había ido a una viaje de último momento a Italia… no salí de casa esos días, mama parecía un zombi, Stefan me ayudaba lo más que podía, pero se iba junto a Elena… Edward también venia por las tardes y me ponía al corriente de las cosas, me había dicho que había salido junto a los chicos de futbol a correr y hacer montañismo, también que había visto a Bella unas veces, pero solo habían charlado un par de veces y que siempre pregunta por mí.

Me decía que Alice me extrañaba mucho y que ya sabía cómo hacerme enojar, el día sábado en la tarde y después de haber dado los medicamentos de mi madre salí al patio delantero de la casa y me senté en las escaleras de la entrada, puse mi cara entre mis manos y deje que unas lágrimas salieran de mis ojos, lo necesitaba.

Unos brazos me rodearon y un dulce aroma a Fresas me inundo… sabia de quien era esa esencia… ella Bella… mi Bella.

-Perdón por no haber venido antes… yo no sabía y Edward no quería contarme… tuve que chantajearlo… sabes… pero solo me dijo que tuviste una emergencia familiar.

Yo solo asentí sin despegar mi cara de mis manos, ella saco mis manos e hizo que alzara la cabeza donde ella…

-Te extrañe mucho… estoy aquí Damon…

-Bella… quería decir otra cosa pero mi voz se quebró y llore… llore todo lo que tenía dentro… deje que la pena saliera de mi

Bella me abrazo más fuerte y puso mi cabeza bajo el hueco de cuello, sus brazos me tenía a sujetando con fuerza una de sus manos me acariciaba en mi cabello, no podía detenerme pero parecía que a ella no le importaba, después de unos minutos me recompuse y la mire a los ojos…

-Gracias… yo lo siento… no quería molestar ni preocuparte… pero estos días han sido muy duros para mí y…

No me dejo seguir porque unos de finos dedos acallo mis labios… me sonrió y acaricio mi mejilla… luego cerro sus ojos y dijo.

-Soy tu amiga recuerdas… y en estos momentos todo lo que te pasa me preocupa…

Pero no todo puede durar siempre bien no… después de lo que me dijo Bella, escuchamos como las ruedas de un auto se detenían en el frente de la casa, y la última voz que no quería escuchar retumbo en el ambiente…

-Pero que tenemos aquí… Damon porque no me presentas a esta linda señorita…

Cerré mis ojos y un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda lentamente, lo vi y en sus ojos se encontraba la maldad, quería proteger a Bella ante todo...

-Bella será mejor que vayas a casa… yo hablare contigo luego te parece…

Ella me vio con un aire de preocupación pero me beso en la mejilla y me dio un papel con su número, luego nos levantamos y la acompañe a su auto, no quería dejar ni siquiera una mísera oportunidad de que él se acerque a mi Ángel.

-Oh Damon donde están los modales que te enseñaron… debes presentarme a la dama…

Cerré mis ojos y me concentre en Bella.

-Vete…

-Bueno ya que si no presentas yo me presentare solo…

-Bella… Vete… ahora, ella con miedo abrió la puerta de su auto pero antes de poder subir unas de sus piernas la voz de aquel engendro la detuvo.

-Un gusto Bella soy Guissepe Salvatore el padre de Damon…

Un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo y Bella se dio cuenta, me vio, frunció las cejas y me beso en la mejilla…

-Nos vemos luego… susurro en mi mejilla y se subió al auto, pero antes de irse bajo la ventanilla y dijo.

-Buenas tardes señor Salvatore… pero para mí no ha sido placer conocerlo… y sin más se fue

Quede viendo como ella se iba y la voz de aquel demonio me llamo la atención.

-La buena para nada de tu madre sigue viva… o por fin se drogó hasta morir…

-Eso no te incumbe, a que has vuelto.

-Vengo a buscar unas cosas y me voy… iré a las Vegas y luego a Rusia… estaré aquí en un mes o dos no lo sé aun.

-Vete entonces antes de que te arrepientas de haber pisado de nuevo Mistic Falls…

-Oh pequeño bastardo no eres capaz ni siquiera de hacerme un rasguño… siempre ha sido una vergüenza para el apellido Salvatore…

Sin mas no le di el gusto de verme mal, me fui a la casa y me dirigí donde mi madre, cerré la puerta y vi que seguía durmiendo, acaricie una de sus manos y espere hasta que las ruedas del coche se pusieron en marcha… pero los gritos de Guissepe me hicieron bajar antes de que mi madre notara su presencia.

Stefan estaba golpeando a Guissepe en el estómago, lo aparte de él y trate de tranquilizar a mi hermano, Guissepe sonrió con malicia y dijo…

-Ya veo cual de mis hijos tiene realmente mis genes… deberías aprender de tu hermano Damon él si defiende lo que quiere… a lo mejor será que me quede unos días más y juegue un poco con sus juguetes… … la morocha de Stefan hace que tenga unos sueños muy sucios…y mmm esa pequeña castaña me puso duro con solo el hecho de verla.

Eso fue todo me abalance contra él, lo golpee en la cara y lo deje en el suelo, esta vez fue Stefan quien me detuvo.

-Vete de aquí Guissepe antes de que se me termine la paciencia y te lleve a la policía… a la tumba… escuchaste… y ni se te ocurra hacer algo contra Bella… antes te mato… escuchaste… te mato.

El solo sonrió y se fue de la casa salí para ver si se había ido de la propiedad, tome mis llaves y le dije a Stefan…

-Quédate con mama, tengo que ver a Bella…

El asintió y salí lo más rápido que pude no quería dejar que ese monstruo se acercara a mi Bella antes muerto.

_CAPITULO 2… HE PENSADO ESTA HISTORIA MUCHO TIEMPO, CADA VEZ ME COSTABA MAS HILARLA, PERO COMO YA VEN ESTA TOMANDO RUMBO… ESTA ABIERTO A COMENTARIOS Y SITUACIONES CON LOS PERSONAJES… Y AUN NO HE DECIDIDO SI VA A VER TRIO AMOROSO O SOLO PAREJA MAS AMIGO SUFRIDO_… _ESPERO CON ANSIAS SUS COMENTARIOS SALUDOS MILI Y ACEPTACION _


	3. Chapter 3

It´s Time

Ya ha pasado 5 días desde la visita de Guissepe, después que se fue corrí a la casa de Bella... pero no estaba sola ya que una patrulla de policía descansaba junto a su Chevrolet, asumí que era su padre así que me aventure a observar la casa en la oscuridad, a la media hora después de haber estado ahí una luz se encendió en una habitación lateral junto al bosque, suspire de alivio y puse en marcha mi auto, tras esa tarde no había vuelto a ver a Bella, pero nos comunicábamos a través de mensajes.

Tras la negatoria de mi madre de ir al hospital y con ayuda de mi hermano, Carlisle vino a casa a realizar las pruebas de sangre, Edward venia todos los días a casa y en ocasiones lo acompañaba la duende de Alice, junto a Stefan empezamos a convivir un poco más ya que ambos nos ocupábamos del cuidado de mamá…

Mama por otro lado se encontraba cada vez más débil, se rehusaba a salir de la habitación, lloraba todo el día y cuando perdían efectos los calmantes literalmente nos echaba a mí y Stefan la culpa de que Guissepe se haya ido.

Así transcurrieron estos días de mierda mi único consuelo era que el próximo lunes comenzaríamos el instituto y tendría unas horas de paz, hable con Pearl quien había sido nuestra nana de niños junto a Stefan y le encargue el cuidado de mama y henos aquí el último sábado de libertad antes de que comience otro año de problemas y terminar con mi libertad final y para siempre, estaba terminando de acodar mi ropa limpia en mi closet, cuando el sonido de mi celular me saco de mis pensamientos…

-_Hey chico malo fiesta en el lago… me acompañaras… te extraño… Bella._

Sonreí como idiota al ver su mensaje… la había descuidado mucho y me arrepentía en más de una ocasión ha venido a verme, y hacerme compañía, según ella y cito textual _ "sabes Salvatore tu aislamiento del mundo no me asusta y vas a tener que soportarme tanto que te arrepentirás de ser mi amigo". _

Esas eran unas de las mejores tardes que compartí con ella, luego me había dicho que se aburría mucho sin hacer nada. Ya que las chicas se habían ido a un tipo de campamento para porristas antes de ingresar a la escuela y eso la dejaba sola… como yo cuidaba a mama, Edward paso unos días saliendo con ella y Alice… quien inmediatamente adoro a Bella y ha sido su compañía, bueno quien no la quería si en verdad era única y la duende caería rápido como lo hicimos con Edward, di un último vistazo a mi móvil y teclee una respuesta...

-_No creas que dejare pasar una fiesta en el lago… además extraño reñir contigo… D._

_ -Ja… me desilusionas Salvatore ¿solo reñir? Y yo que pensé que te gustaba mi compañía… tendré que buscar otro mejor amigo y pronto…_

Amplié mas mi sonrisa al ver su respuesta y cerr_é_ mis ojos… mejor amigo… que ironía la mia.

-_No te a atreverás Swan… además no hay ningún otro chico en todo Mistic que desee tu compañía y pasar tiempo contigo… ¿paso por ti?_

_ -Nop papa está en casa y se enojó mucho con Edward el otro día… menos mal que estaba Alice o sino tu amigo tendría un agujero entre sus ojos en este momento… Papá se está dando cuenta que su princesita está creciendo y que llama la atención de cuervos… XD._

Wow papi Swan está enojándose por Bella… bueno si yo tuviera una hija tan caliente como ella haría lo mismo… o encerrarla bajo 7 llaves… una hermosa niña corriendo por la playa… de cabellera larga y caoba y unos hermosos ojos verdes azulados…o un pequeño con el color de sus ojos…

Pero qué barbar_idad _estoy diciendo… mejor salgo de aquí antes de alucinar…

-_Ok hermosa nos vemos allá… D_

_ -Oki doki te espero a las 4… B_

Eran las nueve de la mañana así que salí de casa hasta la de Edward… y como era de esperarse estaba durmiendo… toque la puerta y Emmet abrió al verme levanto los hombros y se fue a la cocina, lo seguí y Esme estaba haciendo hot cakes, bese su mejilla y la abrace la había extrañado, ella me abrazo y luego tiro de mi oreja… o si y me regaño…

-Mami tu hijo prodigo se dignó en aparecer… ya no llames a la policía… me voy donde Rose… te amo… grito Emmet desde la sala.

-Escúchame bien Damon Salvatore próxima vez que desaparezcas del mapa o no seas capas de llamar, te encontrare y mandare al ejercito me escuchas… Estaba preocupada por ti hijo… si no fuera por Carlisle que me conto lo enferma que está tu madre hubiera ido a la policía, por presunta desgracia o secuestro… ni Edward me decía algo de ti…

Avergonzado baje mi cabeza y asentí…

-Haz desayunado…siéntate…

No era una pregunta era una orden y desobedecer a Esme no se hacia esta mujer a pesar de ser el amor y ternura caminando daba miedo enojada… así que hice lo que me dijo.

Había extrañado esto sentarme a la mesa y comer como una verdadera familia… Esme me conto todo lo que había pasado tras mi días de niñero y me dijo que Bella había ido, claro siendo arrastrada por Alice ni Edward sabia de aquello, después me dijo que Emmet partiría a la universidad junto a Rose la siguiente semana y no volvería hasta pasado el mes…

Cuando acabe de comer vi la hora y ya eran las 11 me disculpe y fui por el flojo trasero de Edward… y de paso vi a la enana hablar por su móvil y decía algo como…-_no que crees… te estoy diciendo la verdad… si es lindo… no escuche bien… _quería interrumpirla y molestar pero lo que salió de sus labios me dejo en una pieza…- _Estas segura… Bella es muy pronto para eso… además no llevas mucho tiempo aquí y… pero es Da… _y antes de que termine de hablar me vio y se ruborizo, quería saber que le pasaba a mi Bella… si estaba mal o si estaba en problemas… le arrebate el teléfono a Alice y conteste.

-_Bella estas Bien… te ocurrió algo… voy para allá_.

-_Damon que dices… no me paso nada solo estaba hablando con Alice y… ¿Damon que escuchaste? Y que haces allí Dios Damon te voy a matar._

_ -Nada no alcance a oír nada pero dime te pasa algo, estas bien… _

Ella suspiro con alivio y dijo… -_Si Damon estoy bien… nos vemos luego y dile a Alice que la voy a golpear Ok… nos vemos… _pero antes de que pudiera responder ella finalizo la llamada.

-Que te traes con Bella pequeña demonio…

-Yo nada… este Damon… yo me voy… Jasper… centro comercial… voy con él… Adiós…

Y se fue su habitación cerrando la puerta en el proceso, moví mi cabeza y fui donde mi amigo… estaba en su cama con su cabeza en un extremo colgando, saque unos de sus pies fuera de las colchas y tire de él hasta que rodo por el lado…

-Idiota… tenía un buen sueño con Be… déjalo… que haces aquí…

-Tu madre me pidió despegar tu flojo trasero de la cama y me acompañes a una fiesta por la tarde en el lago…

-Y quien va a estar allí.

-Realmente no sé pero creo que irán los que se van de aquí y los de ultimo año… Alice no me dijo nada de ir… además del equipo de futbol y animadoras que regresaron ayer por la tarde…

-Se acabaron los buenos días no es así, volvieron las zorras… no quiero ver a Tania e Irina… vamos mejor al Devil´s.

-Me gustaría amigo pero cierta castaña me pidió que la acompañáramos en la mañana… y sabes que es nueva y no sabe de los idiotas de aquí, además los Mickelson vuelven hoy y no creo que Klaus pase inadvertida su presencia…

Edward me veía a los ojos mientras me escuchaba pero cuando mencione a Bella una brillo destaco de sus ojos, eso me molesto un poco.

-Esos idiotas debieron quedarse en Atlanta… ojala Rebecca se haya olvidado de su calentura hacia nosotros…

-Agh no me gustaría que me siguiera de nuevo… ella es mala casi igual que Katherine… finalice con un escalofrió.

Después de 15 minutos Edward bajo saludo con un beso a Esme en la mejilla, salimos más que rápido de la casa y fuimos al Grill a comer algo y lo que vimos nos molestó mucho…

Ahí estaba el idiota de Klaus y su hermano menor Kol molestando a Bella y Bonnie… ellas no les prestaban atención y cada cierto tiempo Bonnie decía algo para alejarlos… Bella por su parte se dedicó a ignorarlos, pero por su expresión se notaba incomoda y enojada.

Nos acercamos sin pensarlos dos veces y toque el hombro de Klaus…

-Hey idiota… yo que tu dejo de molestar a las señoritas aquí presente…

El me vio con desdén en los ojos y me ignoro, Edward dio un leve empujón a Kol y se sentó junto a Bella… sabía lo que hacía marcaba territorio, se giró y con calma dijo…

-Yo que tu busco a tu linda novia antes de que se vaya con tu hermano o cualquier otra cosa que tenga pantalones y pene.

-Deje a Kath… no vale la pena… además creo que hice bien ya que hay nueva mercancía por estos lados y realmente es hermosa.-

Eso fue todo para mí, me abalance contra él, golpeándolo en su perfecta cara de idiota…su labio sangro y arremetió contra mí por mi ojos vi como las chicas se pararon y Edward iba contra Kol, pero la voz de Bella impidió seguir con la pelea.

-¡Basta!... ustedes dos idiotas salgan de aquí antes que llame a papa y los ponga en la cárcel por acoso… dijo viendo a los Mickelson luego se giró y nos vio a Edward y a mi enfadada… - Y ustedes dos idiotas llenos de testosterona vayan a enfriar sus neuronas a otro lado antes que yo misma les patee el trasero…

Finalizo tomando su bolso, dejo dinero en la mesa y se fue enojada junto a Bonnie las dos salieron del local y se subieron en el auto de la última… los cuatro nos quedamos viendo con la sorpresa marcada en nuestras malditas caras…

-Wow esa si es mujer… dijo Kol…

-Yo que ustedes no me atrevería a intentar algo con ella idiotas… dije con los dientes apretados…

-Y quien me lo va impedir… tu… no me hagas reír Salvatore no me llegas ni a los talones… y dalo por hecho que este año te despides de tu puesto de Quarterback…

-Y quien se supone que me lo va a quitar tú… no me hagas reír Mickelson.-

Y ese fue el último intercambio de palabras que tuvimos, junto a Edward decidimos dejar de lado todo lo pasado y almorzamos en el Grill, a las 3 y media fuimos al lago habían muchos autos aparcados y se escuchaba música en el fondo, fuimos hasta allí y estaba lleno de gente, unos ya estaban más que borrachos y otros tratando de estar lo más pronto posible a la misma condición.

No vi a Bella por ninguna parte así que decidí enviar un mensaje…

-_No te veo… donde estas… D_

_ -Aún sigo enojada contigo… y no te diré dónde estoy… búscame chico malo… B_

Avanzamos por el sendero y fuimos por una cerveza, estuvimos unos momentos con los chicos hablando de idioteces mientras seguí buscando a Bella con la mirada.

-_Te veo… y tú no… eres un pésimo rastreador…B_

Levante mi cabeza y rebusque otra vez entre la multitud… al parecer todo los chicos del pueblo estaban aquí… busque y busque pero nada… me gire en dirección al muelle… pero nada…

-_Frio… frio… B_

Seguí con mi búsqueda y vi por lo lejos a Katherine devorándose con Elijah el hermano mellizo de Klaus, quien estaba más que borracho…

-_Oh Damon me decepcionas… te quedas viendo como un tonto como te ligue besa a otro... voy a buscar a otra compañía… B_

_ -Dime donde estas y no necesitaras buscar a nadie… por favor Bella… lo siento… fui un idiota… me perdonas… D_

_ -Mmm tendría que pensarlo… B_

_ -Por favor… D_

_ -levanta tu cabeza y mira hacia quiosco… estúpido pasaste a mi lado… X-p B_

Si era cierto había pasado y no me percate… me fui de ahí sin decir nada a los chicos, camine hasta el quiosco y hay estaba ella en unos pantalones negros de tubo, botas hasta la pantorrilla del mismo color y una blusa azul eléctrica y una chaqueta de cuero negra… su cabello recogido en una media coleta dejando unos mellones sueltos alrededor de su rostro… simplemente perfecta…

Ella al verme acercar sonrió y me saco la lengua, para luego darme un leve guiño… al llegar a mi lado me golpeo en el brazo con una de sus manos, y me dijo…

-Eso es por idiota…

El golpe no me hizo nada, pero me gustaba sentir su toque, me tomo de la mano y caminamos hasta el quiosco, ahí había algunos chicos y cuando llegamos ella llamo su atención-.

-Chicos él es Damon… aunque creo que ya lo conocen… Damon… él es Matt Donnovan, finalizo al presentarme a un chico rubio de ojos azules…

Lo mire entrecerrando los ojos y ella solo negó con la cabeza…

-Damon es el ahijado de Charlie e hijo del medio hermano de papá… idiota.

-Un gusto… Damon dije ya más calmado…

-Si un gusto dijo el chico… Bells me voy con Rebecca.

Ella se giró y me vio entrecerrando los ojos… -Eres un tonto lo sabes… y un tanto celoso… pero una risita la delato.-

-Tengo mis razones… además eres mi primera y única amiga mujer… y debo cuidarte de los cuervos… te acuerdas… no puedo dejar al jefe de policía sin su princesita…

-Idiota… y se giró hacia un barril de cerveza…

La seguí de cerca y Edward se nos unió unos minutos después… entablamos una conversación entre los tres… como si nos conociéramos de hace años y no hace solo 2 semanas… la tarde ya empezaba a caer y en los parlantes se escuchó una canción que hizo a Bella saltar en su lugar y salir arrastrarnos a la pista de baile… y hací estuvimos junto Edward disfrutando la fiesta con ella… era difícil estar junto a ella y no disfrutar el momento… tenía una gran sonrisa en su cara… y cada vez que se meneaba junto al ritmo de la música más excitado me encontraba y Edward estaba igual o peor que yo…

Ella tomo mi mano y la hice girar en su eje, luego se acomodó en los brazos de Edward y este hizo lo mismo, su cabello se movía junto a ella, haciéndola ver irresistible… gracias al cielo una mano tomo a Edward apartándolo de nuestro lado cuando iba abrazar a Bella por detrás dejándome solo con ella, era Tania (zorra) Denali, Edward soltó su brazo y corrió en dirección al bosque, con una muy enojada Tania tras de él… aproveche eso y tome a Bella por la cintura pegándola a mi cuerpo, ella abrió los ojos y nos quedamos viendo unos momentos, sus labios estaban a unos centímetros lejos de mí, lo había decidido la iba a besar, fui acercándome lentamente, su aroma me tenía hipnotizado, cuando ya faltaban unos milímetros para alcanzar la gloria, la música, llegó a su fin, haciendo que Bella pestañara y se alejara de mi como un rayo, fue hacia el barril de cerveza …

Quería seguirla pero una mano me detuvo… unas uñas rojas acariciaron mi pecho y una voz conocida llamo mi atención…

-Damon… no pensé verte por aquí…

Quería ir junto a Bella y ver si estaba bien si no la había incomodado, ver si seguiría estando a mi lado aunque sea mi amiga… Diablos soy un idiota… estuve a punto de besarla… bastaba solo bajar mi cabeza el ultimo centímetro y sus labios hubieran sido míos, levante mi vista y no la vi por ninguna parte.

-Damon solo quería despedirme de ti antes de irme… pensé que estabas fuera del pueblo…

Mire a mi acompañante y fruncí mi ceño, sabía que debía contestar a ella, pero mis pensamientos estaban lejos en ese momento, estaba muy preocupado por Bella… quería estar junto a ella

-Andy… yo estoy ocupado en estos momentos… hablamos luego…

Me estaba por ir tras Bella, pero la mano de Andy me lo impidió…

-Por favor Damon solo un baile y luego te puedes ir donde sea… solo compláceme unos momentos más…

Sabía que debía hacerlo… Andy fue mi buque seguro el pasado año… era lo más cercano a novia y se iba de la ciudad para la universidad...

-Está bien solo un baile…

Comenzó a sonar una canción romántica y ella se apegó a mi cuerpo… no era como Bella, su cuerpo no hizo ni la mínima sensación que tenía junto a Bella… cerré mis ojos y visualice su cara en vez de la de Andy… sabía que hacia mal pero no me importo…

Nos balanceamos al compás de la música… recordé su aroma a fresas y apreté más mi agarre a sus caderas… ella puso sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y apego su cabeza en mi pecho, estaba tan concentrado que hasta escuchaba su respiración… baje mi cabeza y la escondí en el hueco de su cuello, seguí en mis pensamientos y note como ella giraba su cabeza hacia mi dirección… no podía negarme… ¿no?… soy un hombre… y la bese… bese los labios de la mujer que se mecía junto a mi… mi inconsciente se recreó tan bien la imagen de Bella que sin dudar junte mis labios con los de ella de una forma más feroz, pero algo no encajaba… era distinto a lo que me imagine… esta no era Bella…

Me aleje de golpe haciendo que mi acompañante se tambaleara un poco y la mujer en mis brazos no era Bella… era Andy que me veía como si me hubieran salido dos cabezas… trato de acercarse de nuevo a mí pero se lo impedí…

-Ya te concedí tu baile ahora dejame tranquilo…debo buscarla.- Ella me vio dolida pero antes de que me girara Andy dijo…

-Damon… yo perdona me deje llevar…

-Está bien Andy yo también… mi cabeza me jugo una mala pasada.

-Damon… ella es tu novia…

-No… ella… ella es mi… amiga finalice con un suspiro.

-Mmm y ella sabe eso cierto…

-Si ella me lo propuso… ¿porque me dices esto Andy?

-Damon creo que debes girar y ver por tu mismo…

Y lo hice apoyada en un árbol estaba ella… y por su expresión había visto todo lo que paso… mi corazón se encogió y algo en mi pecho se quebró… Bella había visto todo lo que había pasado con Andy a tan solo unos momentos de casi besarla a ella… soy el Idiota más grande del todo el mundo… avance unos cuantos pasos a su dirección pero ella negó con la cabeza, cerro sus ojos y salió por el lado izquierdo del árbol, camine más rápido y al llegar cerca donde se encontraba, vi la figura de Edward abrazandola muy fuerte él la tenía apegada a su cuerpo y con una mirada de desconcierto gravada en su rostro, al verme frunció más las cejas y pronuncio casi inaudible…

-No la molestes por hoy… Idiota que hiciste…

Yo la mire por una última vez y dije de la misma forma.

-Andy

Edward movió su cabeza negando y acaricio su espalda…

-Vamos… salgamos de aquí… está bien hermosa.-

Ella asintió y se fue sin mirarme por última vez, los vi subirse al auto de ella, Edward me lanzo las llaves del suyo y se subió al auto de ella, antes de irse totalmente, Bella levanto su mirada hacia mí y me observo unos cuantos minutos más una leve sonrisa curvo sus labios, me sentí como la peor mierda del mundo… quería correr hacia ella y suplicarle de rodillas para que me perdonara, pero no lo hice me quede ahí parado como Idiota viendo cómo se iba junto a Edward…


	4. Chapter 4

I´ts All On You

Después el maldito sábado no vi a Bella al día después, ni contestado mis llamadas, ni mensajes, solo una escueta respuesta…-_Ocupada… te llamo luego…B.-_

El domingo llego y no tuve señales de vida de ella, se me hizo eterno, vague por la ciudad en busca de algo que me sacara de esta miseria, pero al parecer nadie estaba vivo después de la fiesta del lago, fui al Grill y en este estaban Bonnie y Caroline junto sus novios, me acerque ellos y tome la silla desocupada al lado de Tyler.

-Hermano… como estas… no te vimos después de tu baile con Andy…

Yo lo mire lanzándole dagas por los ojos, quería que no me recordara la estupidez que había cometido con Bella, pero estos idiotas serian viejas cotillas y tratarían de sacar todo la información posible.

-Ty puedes cerrar tu boca… amor aún estoy con el estómago delicado y saber de las actividades nocturnas de… (_Me miro con desprecio) _el idiota que fastidio a Bella.

-Caroline tiene razón además estoy haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano para arrojar mi café caliente sobre su estúpida cara, dijo Bonnie.

Mi cuerpo se tensó ante la mención de Bella, negué con la cabeza y me levante del lugar…sabía que no podía enojar con ellas… tenían razón todo fue mi maldita culpa, volví a mi auto y conduje sin rumbo fijo, pero cuando apegue el motor me fije que había aparcado en el mismo lugar donde estuve la pasada noche cuando Guissepe volvió.

La casa estaba tranquila, el coche de Bella aparcado fuera del garaje, no había señales del coche de policía y una suave melodía retumbaba la tranquilidad del lugar, mis pies se movieron solos y termine en la puerta de sus casa, dudando entre tocar o salir corriendo… necesitaba verla y suplicar su perdón… pero tenía miedo, di unas cuantas respiraciones pero cuando estaba por llamar a la puerta el sonido de un auto llamo mi atención, me escondí en unos arbustos cercanos y vi como aparcaba el coche de Edward tras el de Bella.

Bajo del auto camino a la puerta y llamo a esta, pasaron unos minutos y Bella apareció en la entrada su rostro estaba cansado, como si no hubiera dormido nada por la noche, al ver a Edward dio una sonrisa y beso su mejilla, dio un paso hacia dentro y pasaron a la casa.

Me escabullí a la sala y vi por los ventanales como conversaban de algo, él acaricio su mejilla y ella se ruborizo, en ese preciso momento una furia nacía de mi pecho, Bella se alejó de él y encamino hacia un piano de cola negro se sentó en el taburete y le dijo algo a Edward, éste la veía con cara de idiota y asentía cada vez que ella hablaba.

Bella comenzó con una melodía tranquila y cada cierto tiempo fallaba haciendo que una mueca se formara en su cara, estaba embobado viéndola, su ceño levemente fruncido y se mordía inconsciente su labio inferior hizo flotar unas malditas mariposas en mi estómago, quería seguir viéndola, pero el sonido de mi móvil llamo mi atención y corrí hacia mi coche para no dieran cuenta de intento espionaje.

Stefan había escrito que mama tenia y una crisis y que estaba en camino hacia el hospital, tome mis llaves y acelere lo más que pude al motor, a los 15 minutos cruce las puertas, Carlisle estaba hablando con Stefan y este tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido, al acercarme Carlisle me había dicho que mama había hecho un coctel con sus medicinas, produciendo en ella un desmayo, tuvieron que hacer un lavado a su estómago antes de que las píldoras se consumieran en su sistema y que quedaría internada, espere a que Sofia reaccionara a su lado en la habitación, Stefan por su parte miraba distraído por la ventana, pero deslumbre una lagrima bajando por su mejilla, al cabo de no se horas o minutos la puerta se abrió, dejando ver la silueta de Edward, él se acercó a mí y puso su mano en mi hombro, Stefan lo vio con el ceño fruncido y salió de habitación diciendo que iría por café.

-Perdón por no venir antes… papa recién me informo…

Solo negué con la cabeza sabiendo que él estaba junto a Bella en su casa.

-Damon… quiero decirte algo, pero no sé si este es el mejor momento…

-Solo dilo… no creo que sea tan malo…

El me vio fijo una vez más y una estúpida sonrisa se cruzó en su cara, a lo mejor me contaría algo de su familia o que las zorras nos dejarían por fin en paz… pero nunca se me cruzo en la cabeza lo que confidencio.

-Me gusta Bella…

Si antes estaba mal ahora me encontraba enfermo… sentí como mi quijada se abrió y llego al suelo… y en vez de declararme al igual que él o decir que yo había visto a Bella antes que él, solo cerré mi boca y escuche lo que decía.

-Ella… ella es hermosa y… especial… y me gustaría que fuera mi novia.

Aferre mis manos a mis costados, tratando de opacar las ganas que tenia de cerrar mis manos en maldita garganta o de moler su rostro a golpes tanto que ni su madre lo reconocería.

Ella era mia… ¿no? Yo la había visto primero… le había hablado primero, era a mí quien había invitado a su casa esa tarde… era yo quien se la presente… Quería dar un tiro entre mis cejas… pero una frase que vino de su parte me obligo a salir de mis pensamientos suicidas.

-Por eso te cuento esto… Damon eres mejor hermano que Emmet y desde que fuimos a su casa no he podido dejar de pensar en ella… además esos día que tu… bueno… tu estuviste en casa llegamos a conocernos e hicimos buenas relaciones… ¡sabes que adora la música!… me pidió que le enseñara a tocar piano…

Una imagen de ella cruzo en mi mente de ella sentada en el banquillo junto al piano negro e hizo que una pequeña sonrisa se instalara en mi rostro.

-Dios amigo debiste verla… me conto que su madre le había obligado a tomar unas lecciones de piano, pero como estuvo en su etapa de rebelde se escabullía a una alberca a nadar pero no dijo más… y que estaba muy arrepentida de eso.

Sabia a lo que se refería… su historia me vino a la cabeza pero no duro mucho mi recuerdo ya que Edward dijo…

-Y que dices Damon… me… me ayudaras a conquistarla… ¿me ayudaras a que sea mi novia?…

Su novia… dejare que Edward se robe a mi Bella, cuando iba a mandarlo al mismísimo infierno y decirle que no tenía oportunidad alguna con Bella… la respuesta estaba frente a mí, ya que la puerta se abrió dejando un muy preocupado grupo de personas… nada más y nada menos que todos los Cullen… aunque sabía en mi interior que no debía hacer nada para dejar que robe a Bella… pero no pude. ya que los ojos café de Esme me veían desde la puerta, con amor y preocupación, como su fuera unos más de sus propios hijos.

Como iba a decir aquello… como iba a pelear con Edward por el amor de Bella, como iba a dejar de lado la única persona que ha estado junto a mi desde que comenzó todo la mierda en mi vida… como iba a decepcionar a las únicas personas que me han dado el significado de una familia… como iba a defraudar a mi hermano de otra madre.

Baje mi rostro hacia Sofia y vi de nuevo los ojos de Esme, unas lágrimas picaron en mis ojos pero no permití que salieran en vez de eso, mire a Edward a sus ojos verdes y trate de sonreír solo que una mueca era más parecida en este momento… di un gran suspiro y con la voz ahogada dije…

-Yo… Edward… puedes contar conmigo… hare todo lo posible para que Bella se enamore de ti…

Y cerré mis ojos para contener mi propio dolor… sentía en mis hombros el peso de todo esto… sentí que algo dentro de mí se rompía y no volvería a ser el mismo Damon.

_Hola… bueno ya vamos avanzando… de ahora en adelante abra un cambio con la actitud de Damon… digamos que será un dolor en el culo para muchos…_ y será aquel Damon arrogante, malo, machista, pero que nos encanta…

_Respondiendo algunas de las preguntas los capítulos están basados en títulos de canciones… si traducen las canciones se darán cuenta que básicamente los capítulos se basan ellas… y no sé si abra un BELLA POV O EDWARD POV… que dicen ustedes…_

_ También abra más participación de Stefan desde este capítulo y de Katherine y Elena, como ya sabes si quieren algo o quedan con una intriga solo pregunten…. Besoosssss_

_Sin más espero su apoyo y comentarios._

_MILI_

_Capítulo 1 Perfect… de Pink o Glee como les guste…_

_Capitulo 2 the Reason Hoobastank_

_Capitulo 3 I´ts Time Glee _

_Capitulo 4 I´ts All On You Robert Pattison_


	5. Chapter 5

A Little hope in the road

Ya era lunes por la mañana y hoy comenzamos el nuevo año escolar, desde ayer por la tarde solo me dedique a emborracharme por la declaración de Edward, y el dolor de cabeza que tenía en este momento me partía en dos, y heme aquí parado en el estacionamiento junto a Edward, Tyler y Jacob escuchando como estos idiotas hablan de tonterías… mi único consuelo era que Caroline vendría junto a Bella y Bonnie y como era obvio lo primero que harían era tratar de comerse a sus novios.

Al cabo de unos 10 minutos aparco el coche de Caroline y detrás de esta venia el Chevrolet de Bella, se veía hermosa tras el volante, se bajó y tuve que contener el aliento al ver su cuerpo con una falda azul plisada, una polera negra y solo una chaqueta de cuero, su caminar era elegante, paso junto a nosotros pero evito mis ojos, se fue con la excusa de ir a buscar su horario y como siempre el caballero de Edward la escolto, por mi parte plante mis pies en el concreto y solo desvié mis ojos hacia otro lado.

El paso de la mañana fue lento, tras me tercer periodo fui directo a la cafetería y me senté en la mesa habitual de los deportistas… no tenía hambre, ya que un maldito nudo se había apoderado en mis entrañas y no dejaba espacio para la comida, saque mi celular y jugueteé con el hasta que la voz de Edward me llamo la atención.

_-También creo eso… Bella sé que clasificaras si lo intentas… además Caroline y Bonnie estarán felices_.

Ella iba responder pero no pude apartar mis ojos de los suyos, necesitaba verlos, 24 horas sin su risa, sin sus ojos y con los nervios a flor de piel pensado en como Edward me la robaría, me tenía mal, muy mal, pero no era el único, al parecer se puso muy nerviosa ya que dejo de hablar y sonreír a Edward, llegaron a la mesa y el estúpido de mi amigo me distrajo con el duelo de miradas que teníamos con Isabella.

-Eh idiota dile a Bella que si puede hacerlo.

No sabía a qué se refería pero si era algo de Bella claro que lo haría y bien.

-Edward te dije que no lo hare solo fue un comentario… dijo ella ruborizada, Dios… cada vez era más y más bella.

-Vamos Bella… serias muy capaz de hacerlo y además te verías adorable con el uniforme.

Ella solo bajo la mirada y me dispuse a salvarla de aquello.

-Bien no sé de qué diablos hablan… pero Bella se ve sexi con todo… así que te verías linda con el uniforme… Espera… uniforme… ¿Bella quieres ser porrista?…

-Bueno… yo… no… podría… pero en mi otra escuela pertenecía al grupo de gimnasia y como aquí no hay tal cosa… creí que era bueno intentar…

-Pero ella no quiere porque la zorra de Katherine es la capitana, termino Edward con una maldición.

Dios sé que está mal y que debía decir algo… pero la imagen de Bella con el pequeño uniforme rojo y blanco y con su cabellera en una larga coleta o dos… sería un buen material para sueños calientes… además está el hecho que las porristas deben hacerse cargo de dos jugadores de futbol por toda la temporada…mmm seria… sería perfecto.

-Debes hacerlo… además este año tienen que elegir a otra capitana y creo que Caroline va por todo y no te preocupes de la zorra número uno estoy… digo estamos aquí para defenderte junto a Edward…

Ella me veía con sus ojos verdes azulados y una pequeña sonrisa asomando en sus labios, dejándome llevar por la tentación levante mi mano para acariciar su mejilla pero deje que mi mano tomara la suya, y agradecí cuando no retiro la suya… Bien aun tengo una posibilidad de arreglar mi error con ella y al llegar a su mano una corriente nos recorrió a ambos… pero no la quito, en vez de eso dio una pequeña sonrisa, Edward fue por unas bebidas y aproveche para hablar con ella y poder suplicar su perdón.

-¿Si me arrastro por todo el edificio me perdonarías?...

-Ah… de que hablas Damon.

-Vamos Bella… te estoy hablando de la fiesta… yo… yo… lo siento… lo que hice fue sin pensar y me deje llevar por el momento…

- Ah eso… no debes hacer tal cosa… solo me sentí mal eso es todo… tu eres el primer amigo desde que llegue y sé que nos confundimos eso es todo.

-Si pero fui un idiota… Bella no era mi intención fastidiarte… perdóname… por favor… me duele que estemos así… que estemos separados…

- No estamos separados… tuve que hacer muchas cosas el domingo y además le pedí a Edward que me ayudara con el piano de la abuela… además antes de irse me explico que tuviste una emergencia familiar, además no te preocupes entiendo que querías despedirte de tu novia… además solo somos amigos… no…

-Si amigos…

-¿Fui a tu casa el domingo por la tarde… pero no te encontré?

Esa declaración me dejo helado… el domingo después de acecharla en su casa estuve en el hospital junto a Sofia hasta la madrugada y claro después perdí el conocimiento tras una botella de Bourbon y no quería que ella supiera la mierda que llevo dentro, así que una mentira se escapó de mis labios.

-Estuve… fuera del pueblo… negocios familiares…

Ella solo asintió pero no dijo nada más, hasta que Edward volvió, estuvieron hablando de sus clases y ella relato de su día hasta el momento me sentía mal por mentir, pero que más iba a hacer no necesito la lastima de nadie más, me basta con la de los Cullen y ella no debía porque hacerlo, el timbre sonó y nos fuimos hacia los salones, llegamos a historia universal en esta clase estábamos los tres juntos, guiamos a Bella hasta nuestra mesa y la dejamos al medio de los dos.

Todo siguió su curso en la clase hasta que un pequeño papel aterrizo en mi cuaderno.

-_El mentir no te da nada de bien sabes… ojala un día confíes en mí, pequeño pinocho._

Di un profundo suspiro y le mande la respuesta a mi castaña favorita.

-_lo se… pero no es que no confié en ti, es solo que no quiero que te involucres en la mierda de mi vida._

Y era verdad no me apetecía llevar a Bella a eso que llamo vida… desde el padre obsceno, sádico y asqueroso, la madre drogadicta suicida y el hermano descuidado que me niega como parte de su misma sangre… era mucho para que lo manejara si hasta mí me da trabajo aceptar aquello… si estoy jodido.

_-Muy tarde chico malo eso debiste pensarlo antes de convertirte en mi amigo… me preocupas, por favor no me dejes fuera, estoy aquí para ti lo sabes…_

Una sonrisa se formó en mis labios y respondí…

_-Gracias… te juro que algún día lo hare… solo tenme paciencia _

-_Lo se… tengo algo que decir y espero toda tu sinceridad y no… no es por el asunto de las porritas._

_-Que mal Swan ya te veía con el uniforme y gritando mí nombre… _

_-Idiota._

_-Pero me soportas así preciosa…_

_-sabes olvida lo que te iba a preguntar… Mil veces idiota._

_-Vamos Swan me quieres así… así que porque no mejor disparas…_

_-Está bien… hay algo que me tiene un poco intrigada… tu eres… eres el mejor amigo de Edward._

Eso me dejo un poco disgustado, pero no le di paso al sentimiento que conlleva… no deje espacio para los celos… no todavía.

_-Si _

_-Me puedes explicar porque esta como cachorro tras de mí… no me molesta pero me incomoda… _

No pude dejar escapar una risa… y aquello logro la llamada de atención del maestro, Edward me veía con el ceño fruncido pero solo levante mis hombros.

_-Creo que te encuentra atractiva Swan… eres una novedad y créeme no es el único..._

Ella solo meneo su cabeza y esbozo una sonrisa pero cuando iba a responder el timbre nos sacó de nuestra pequeña charla, se levantó tomo sus cosas, pero antes de irse se aproximó a mi oído y dijo con una voz muy sexi.

_-Él es guapo podría intentarlo… pero no es quien me atrae._ Y finalizo con un beso en mi mejilla.

Tras aquello se fue dejándome en el aula con el corazón casi saliendo de mi pecho… Dios esta mujer será mi condena… levante mis ojos y vi como Edward alcanzo a Bella antes de salir del salón y tomo su mochila, se fueron sonriendo mutuamente… si está más que claro… estoy oficialmente jodido.

-Mierda… eres mi perdición Swan… mi dulce perdición.

Hola mis amores otro capítulo que se suma… espero sus comentarios… ya que he estado en sequía mental… y tuve que estrujar mi cerebro para poder actualizar…

Plissss espero sus rewiews para que un rayo de luz ilumine mi cerebro y pueda actualizar muy pronto…

Cariños si amiga Mili…


	6. Chapter 6

Figther… lossing control

El resto del día paso sin inconvenientes, por parte de Edward y mia en el tema de Bella, nos despedimos en el estacionamiento y fui a casa, desde que Guissepe se había ido de Mistic no había vuelto con los Cullen, era agradable estar en casa, poder disfrutar de la biblioteca, o las habitaciones sin la mierda que va esparciendo en el camino, lo único desagradable era los gritos de Sofia, y si no eran sus malditos gritos de adicta en desintoxicación eran sus lamentos en base de Guissepe y nos culpaba junto a Stefan que éste la abandonara y dejara sola.

Eso dolía más que cualquier cosa… que tu propia madre te diga bastardo sin corazón dolía como el infierno, pronto saldría del hospital y según Carlisle lo mejor era internarla en una clínica de rehabilitación, al principio me negué rotundamente, pero tras pensarlo era lo mejor ya que mama estaría las 24 horas del día con especialista y no volvería a cometer la misma mierda de querer matarse con sus propias píldoras, y ya que el marido del año no estaba toda la responsabilidad recaía en mis hombros por ser el hijo mayor, me baje de mi coche y me adentre a la casa, vacía… como siempre ha estado…

Me encamine hasta las escaleras pero un ruido capto mi atención decidí seguirlo y me encontré con Stefan viendo los viejos videos familiares… lo que mostraba la pantalla me deje atónito y con un nudo en el pecho… había olvidado este recuerdo… fueron unos de los últimos momentos felices que tuvimos junto a Stefan, la voz que salía de la pantalla llamo mi atención y una lagrima se deslizo por mi mejilla…

_-Ven corre Stef… la marea te llevara…_

_-Damon espérame encontré algo para mamá…_

_-Vamos Stefan sube a la roca…_

_-Damon ayúdame… no puedo… _

Recordaba eso, Stefan estaba encaprichado en fabricar un especie de collar de conchas para mama, y la última era de un caracol, pero la marea estaba subiendo y estuvo a punto de llevárselo, si no hubiera sido porque lo tome del brazo y lo subí a la piedra en la que me encontraba, hubiera acabado nadando junto a flipper en el oceano… mama nos filmaba desde la orilla de la playa con la videocámara.

_-Vengan mis amores hora de volver… les parece si horneamos galletas._

_-Si…_

Después de ese verano nuestra vida cambio y Guissepe comenzó con sus aventuras… después de ese verano perdimos a mama con Stefan… después de ese verano perdí a mi mejor amigo… después de ese verano perdí a mi hermano.

Stefan estaba sentado en el sillón con los brazos apoyados en sus rodillas, la cabeza hundida en sus manos y se escuchaban los sollozos que salían de su cuerpo, mi mente me decía que debía ir y sentarme a su lado… pero mis pies no me obedecieron… en vez de eso Salí de la sala y fui a mi habitación, tome mi celular y marque el único número que mi cabeza recordaba… y el único número que me daría la paz que necesitaba.

-_Aló… Damon… _

No pude contestar, el nudo cada vez estaba más profundo en mi garganta, no queriendo dejar pasar las palabras por esta, en vez de eso un sollozo escapo de mis labios.

-_Damon por favor dime donde estas… que paso… por favor dime que hacer…_

Cerré mis ojos con fuerza y deje que las lágrimas fluyeran de mis ojos con libertad.

-_Damon por favor dime que necesitas… por favor…_

_-Perdón… fue un error… no… no debí llamar, soy un idiota… _

_-No digas eso… y me alegra que me hayas llamado… voy para allá…_

_-No… _

_-Como que no Damon… no seas testarudo… solo dejame ir hacia allá._

_-Bella no quiero que vengas está claro… solo… solo necesitaba escuchar tu voz… nada más… te juro que te explicare…. Pero aun no es tiempo… _

No deje que me respondiera corte la llamada y salí de mi habitación, tome mis llaves y fui al único lugar en donde podía descargar mi ira, mi dolor, mi infierno… fui hasta el Devil´s, sabía que después necesitaría a Edward para poder ponerme en pie así que envié un texto.

_-Devil´s en dos horas… trae analgésicos y vendas._

_A los pocos minutos llego su respuesta._

_-Que fue esta vez… _

_-Recuerdos… solo buenos recuerdos…_

_-Amigo no lo hagas… _

_-Lo siento es la única forma que conozco._

_-Está bien… trata que no te den el rostro… no creo que podamos ocultar un ojo morado o un labio roto y las peleas callejeras._

_-Solo llega idiota… no te estoy pidiendo permiso._

Llegue el Devil´s y fui junto a Sam para inscribirme… las peleas estaban prohibidas desde hace algún tiempo pero eran la única forma de sacarme el peso de los hombros, pague la cuota de inscripción y fui a prepararme.

Mientras vendaba mis manos note los círculos oscuros bajo mis ojos, no le di importancia y me saque mi chaqueta de cuero, salí del cuarto y fui a la arena improvisada, tome asiento y espere que llegara el otro estúpido que quería luchar.

No me di cuenta que Edward estaba a mi lado sosteniendo una maldita toalla contra mi cara, en lugar en donde había recibido un golpe haciendo un pequeño corte en mi ceja, después de atizar mi puño contra la mandíbula del estúpido que se cruzó en mi camino termino la pelea dejándome como vencedor.

-Cielos Salvatore… cada vez este peor amigo… te veré el otro viernes.

-Olvídalo Sam este idiota no hará esta mierda por un tiempo, además creo que lo espera un gran regaño por esta estupidez… dijo Edward empujándome hasta la salida.

Cuando estaba por replicar por su declaración me estremecí por el frio haciendo que mi cuerpo temblara, pero lo que mis ojos observaron me dejaron atónito… frente a mi estaba Bella con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, su rostro endurecido y ceño fruncido… claramente no estaba feliz.

Gire mi cabeza hacia Edward pidiendo alguna explicación pero el inteligente de mi amigo solo alzo los hombros, mi cabeza me daba dos opciones… una era que Bella estaba muy preocupada y fue corriendo por mi búsqueda hacia Edward… o… que hubieran estado juntos al momento de mandar los mensajes y la estúpida llamada que le hice antes de venir al Devil´s…

No quería sacar conclusiones apresuradas y dejaría espacio para la duda… pero el hecho que Bella no estuviera sin su coche hizo que mi mente se impulsara a la opción dos…

Trague saliva y obligue a mis pies dirigirse al volvo plateado de Edward, al llegar Bella abrió la puerta del acompañante he hizo un gesto para que me sentara en él, lo juro por todo lo sagrado que iba a mandar todo este teatro a la punta del cerro, pero basto una mirada de Bella para retractarme de todo lo que iba hacer y decir, tomo un pequeño botiquín y con un algodón limpió la sangre seca y fresca de mi rostro, utilizo puntos quirúrgicos para cerrar la herida y prosiguió por limpiar mi pómulo derecho que estaba hinchándose, mis ojos no dejaban su cara, estaba muy concentrada en su labor, la delicadeza de sus manos dejaban ver que trataba de no dañar más mi maldito rostro, su ceño fruncido hacia que una arruga se instalara sobre su frente, sus labios entre abiertos daban paso a un inexplicable deseo de besarla.

Edward por su parte estaba con la mirada clavada en el suelo, con las manos en los bolsillos y gesto ausente, un leve escozor hizo que volviera a la realidad, Bella ponía un líquido desinfectante en mis lesiones provocando muecas por mi cara, cada vez que pasaba aquello, ella se disculpaba…

-Lo siento… lo siento… pero te lo mereces por idiota.

Yo solo negué con mi cabeza, sentir sus dedos por mi piel era como vivir una caricia…

-Edward ya termine… dijo viéndome con enojo tatuado al rostro

-Bien Bella… será mejor que nos vayamos antes que este lugar se llene de mierda, dijo Edward.

-Está bien… solo dejame guardar las cosas.

-Hey idiota trajiste tu auto… me dijo Edward con una nota de enojo en su tono.

Yo aún no apartaba los ojos de Bella, me era imposible dejar de prestar mi atención de ella, con los dientes apretados respondí al idiota de mi amigo.

-Si… no te preocupes… puedo llegar a casa.

Pero antes de que Edward digiera algo la voz de Bella llamo nuestra atención.

-Ah no Salvatore… ni creas que te dejare conducir así… me darás la llaves y te llevare a casa y no quiero un no como respuesta, meterás tu trasero en asiento de atrás y te iras en silencio, si el idiota con el que te moliste a golpes no te noqueo no dudes que yo no lo hare.

Estaba atónito mire a Edward y este estaba peor que yo, Bella aprovecho este momento de debilidad de ambos y extrajo mis llaves sin darme cuenta, fue hasta mi Camaro y lo encendió y espero a que fuera a su lado.

-Los voy a seguir para poder llevar a Bella a casa después… eres un idiota Damon lo sabias.

-Si lo sé.

-Estaba muy preocupada por ti… llego a mi casa preguntando por ti, le dije que no te había visto, pero no me creyó.

-Es testaruda… dije viendo su silueta tras el vidrio de mi auto

-Ni te imaginas, espero todo ese tiempo escondida en el sauce de Esme y cuando me vio salir con el volvo se abalanzo contra mí, dijo que no me iría sin ella y no pude convérsela, se subió al auto y me fue imposible bajarla.

Una sonrisa cruzo por mis labios, pero me arrepentí en el acto ya que me dolió como los mil demonios.

-Al llegar aquí no deje que se bajara y fui a buscarte, pero la mirada que me dio hizo que temblara… amigo esta chica es de armas de tomar.

Volví mi cabeza hacia ella, y como era de esperarse sus ojos estaban clavados en mi cara y podía ver claramente la maldita frase ME-VAS-A-DAR-UNA-EXPLICACION, un temblor recorrió mi cuerpo y volví a ver a Edward, este me sonrió y decidimos irnos a los autos, camine con paso lento y tembloroso cualquiera diría que me encaminaba a la maldita horca, llegue a la puerta y di un gran respiro, contuve el aire y me senté junto a ella en el asiento del copiloto.

Bella puso en marcha el coche y cuando estábamos ya por la carretera, estaciono mi amado Camaro a un lado de la carretera y me vio fijo.

-Que mierda se supone que cruza por tu cabeza Salvatore…quieres que te maten… hazlo, pero no me involucres en tus actos suicidas… te rompería aquí tu cuello y patearía tu trasero hasta que mis piernas no dieran más… eres un estúpido… me preocupé por ti… temí lo peor… Dios Damon… no lo vuelvas hacer…

Solo la escuche no quería decir algo y enfadarla más, levante mi cabeza y puede ver como lagrimas salían de sus ojos, me aterré ante aquello, Bella lloraba por mi maldita culpa, era un maldito bastardo.

-Damon… no lo hagas de nuevo… yo no sabría qué hacer si algo te pasa… entiende que me tienes a mi ahora… o no soy digna de tu confianza… sé que no tengo pene pero se escuchar Damon…

-Bella… yo… lo siento.

-Lo sientes… lo sientes… sentirás mi puño en tu cara… estúpido…

Cada vez estaba más enojada, sus hombros estaban tensos y su mandíbula estaba apretada.

-Sé que tienes muchas cosas sobre tus hombros… y no te obligaré a decirme o contarme tus secretos… pero quiero que para la próxima vez te acuerdes que existo Damon… por favor… no te obligare a decirme nada, pero puedo estar a tu lado y abrazarte o hacer cualquier cosa para ayudarte… yo te quiero… somos…. amigos…

-Si amigos… dije en un susurro…

Una de sus manos tomo las mías y las llevo a su pecho, con su mano libre, tomo mi mentón y lo alzo hasta que nuestro ojos se encontraron… no sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos viéndonos, pero podía sentir claramente su corazón latir bajo mi palma, ella me dio una sonrisa triste, acaricio mi mejilla y dijo.

-No sabes el susto que me diste… pensé que te podía perder y cuando te vi salir del local mi corazón se detuvo… cuando cure tus heridas sentía que me dolían a mi… No me excluyas de tu vida Damon…

Volví mis ojos a su cara y saque una de mis manos y la lleve a su mejilla, acaricie el recorrido que hizo su lagrima y finalice en sus labios, mis dedos trazaron su contorno, podía sentir su respiración agitarse ante mi tacto, sin darme cuenta nos estábamos aproximando casi tocando nuestras frentes… solo nos separaban unos centímetros, pero la bocina del auto de Edward nos interrumpió Bella se incorporó y aferro sus manos al volante, dejando sus nudillos de color blanco.

Trate de decir algo para que terminara este maldito silencio, pero solo logre que ella pusiera marcha el auto, al llegar a casa, me beso en la mejilla, tomo su bolso y bajo del coche, la seguí, estaba a espalda de mi me acerque por detrás y la abrace, puse mi cabeza sobre su cabello y memorice su esencia…

Ella por su parte se aferró a mis brazos, estuvimos así unos minutos más, luego se giró y escondió su cabeza en el hueco de mi cuello, cerré mis ojos disfrutando el contacto, baje mi cabeza a su encuentro y por accidente roce la comisura de sus labios, nos quedamos estáticos ante el roce, pero la voz de Edward nos trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

-Bella se hace tarde es hora de irse… Damon debes ver a tu madre.

Fruncí el ceño sé que Edward quería que me soltara de Bella y utilizar a Sofia era un golpe bajo… maldita sea ni siquiera estaba en casa y el muy maldito lo sabía… acaso mi amigo tendría celos de mí y Bella…

-Edward tiene razón… nos vemos mañana… nosotros debemos hablar…

Se soltó de mis brazos y fue junto a Edward, este el tomo de la mano y abrió la puerta del coche para ella, Bella vacilo antes de subir y antes de perder la silueta de su cuerpo, me observo y sonrió, Edward se acercó a mi lado y con voz furiosa dijo…

-Si pretendes algo con ella olvídalo… Dios Damon es la primera chica que me gusta… se mi amigo ahora como lo he sido para ti todo este tiempo… la amo… Damon, la amo… deseo ser su novio, su amigo, su esposo, el padre de sus hijos, su futuro… su todo.

Fije mis ojos hacia él… Edward tenía razón, por una vez en mi vida debía dejar que tuviera a la chica… debía apoyarlo como él lo ha hecho conmigo… es hora de devolver los favores que me ha hecho… debo renunciar a Bella…

Solo fui capaz de asentir y vi cómo se iba junto a ella, entre a la casa, fui a mi cuarto, tome la foto que tenia de Edward y yo del campeonato de año pasado y di un gran gruñido que nació desde mi pecho, cerré mis ojos con fuerza y arroje la fotografía contra la pared, tome mi móvil y llame a la única persona que haría olvidarme a Isabella… llame a la única mujer que sería capaz de borrar su recuerdo, aunque después pagaría un gran precio por esto… debía hacerlo por Edward, tras unos segundo la voz del otro lado respondió y con un gran esfuerzo hable…

_-Aun deseas algo conmigo…_

_-Mmm… que pasa… que me pides esto…_

_-Sí o no… _

_-Damon querido… no tienes que suplicar por mis atenciones…_

_-Sí o no… responde de una maldita vez._

_-Sabes la respuesta… pero no quiero volverte a ver cerca de Swan escuchaste Damon… _

_-Es por eso que estoy hablando contigo… necesito… necesito olvidar a Isabella y que ella me deteste en el proceso… por eso recuro a ti… Katherine…_

Y con eso firme la sentencia con Bella, con esto arruine la oportunidad de llegar a escribir un nosotros… con esto le daré a Edward el poder de estar junto a ella… con esto hare que mi corazón deje de latir.

Espero sus comentarios y amor… para los que dicen que Damon es un pollerudo les dejo claro que desde este capítulo dejara de ser un mamón y se convertirá en un dolor en el culo para muchos…

Ojala les guste porque me he quedado hasta la madrugada escribiendo este capítulo…

Cariños su amiga Mili


	7. Chapter 7

You Stay…

Después de beber casi todo el whisky de Guissepe y tratar de ver mejor mi miserable vida imaginándome junto a la mujer de mi vida… pero ni eso ayudaba, mi imaginación servía, falte al instituto, no fui por Sofía al hospital, deje firmada la orden para internarla en un psiquiátrico y conduje por horas, dando vueltas sin sentido, mi móvil estaba lleno de mensajes basuras de Edward, el equipo de futbol y de mi Bella.

No me atreví a leerlos, no era capaz de siquiera aspirar a que ella se preocupara por mí, ella era de Edward, seguí sin rumbo hasta que aparque en el lago, salí y camine por el sendero al bosque en donde jugaba de niño con Stefan, subí al árbol y me senté en las ramas más altas del viejo Sauce.

Mi estúpido celular seguía sonando y al ver que era el número de Bella decidí apagar aquel molestoso aparato, el anochecer estaba anunciando su llegada y con esto el significado del fin de otro día, acaricie la muñequera de mi mano derecha con el escudo de los Salvatore mi abuelo Joseph me lo había dado minutos antes de morir, él siempre fue bueno conmigo y mi abuela Anna la mujer más amable del mundo aunque nunca entendía una mierda de lo que hablaban ya que eran italianos hasta la medula y Guissepe jamás se dignó si quiera a enseñarnos algo del idioma de sus propios padres.

Pero jamás dejo que Joseph no lo intentara y gracias a él puedo reconocer algunas palabras, todo el día ha sido una mismísima y reverenda mierda y cansado de mi autocompasión me fui hasta mi casa… no quería hablar con nadie, ni siquiera con Stefan, al llegar a casa me encontré con la maldita soledad.

Era casi medianoche y el coche de mi hermano no estaba en el estacionamiento, no le di importancia y subí a mi habitación, el frio y oscuridad me recibió y un agujero se instaló en mi pecho, encendí la luz, me saque la ropa quedando solo en mis boxers, fui hasta mi baño y duche mi cuerpo con agua caliente necesitaba relajarme y no quería seguir bebiendo.

Salí con una toalla enredada en mi cintura y fui hasta mi pantalón saque mi móvil y escuche cada una de los mensajes que me habían enviado poniendo real interés en los de Bella.

-_Damon encuéntrame en estacionamiento, necesito hablar contigo… B_

_-¿Dónde estás? Te estoy esperando... B_

_-Aunque te ocultes hablaremos Salvatore… B_

_-¿No viniste a clases? Tienes algún problema… Damon dime… B_

_-Hable con tu hermano… dijo que no sabía nada de ti… me estoy preocupando…B_

_-Dios… Damon ni siquiera Edward sabe algo de ti… llámame por mi salud mental dime algo…B_

_-Responde tu puto celular Salvatore o te buscare por toda la ciudad y no querrás que te encuentre… soy hija de un policía se disparar armas… B_

_-Por favor Damon… necesito saber cómo estas…B_

_-Acompañe a las chicas en su práctica y no estabas en el campo de futbol… que pasa Damon… Donde demonios estas… B_

_-Estoy en tu casa… pero tu nana dice que no estas… y que no has llegado de anoche…¡ Damonnn!... B_

_-Dame una señal que estas con vida… B_

_-Damon… por favor llámame…B_

_Ultimo mensaje 12:48 a.m. Remitente Bella._

Mire la hora en mi desper_tador _y eran las 12:49 de la madrugada Bella aun esperaba noticias mías, sabía que no dormiría hasta supiera algo de mí, abrí un mensaje y respondí:

-Vivo y coleando… duerme… D

No sabía si iba a responder pero después de unos minutos su respuesta llego…

_-Idiota me preocupaste… ya verás lo que te espera mañana y ni pienses en que te salvaras o escaparas… Dios eres tan idiota que me dan ganas de ir hasta tu casa y patearte el trasero hasta que se te caiga… uhg cuantas veces tengo que hacer recordarte que estoy aquí imbécil… estoy aquí para ti siempre… no lo olvides Damon te quiero y descansa también…B_

Después de su arrebato de ira una sonrisa se instaló en mi cara… Bella es hermosa pero tiene una boca que un marinero envidiaría, y sabía que no me salvaría de su regaño… pero mañana tendría a Katherine colgada de mi brazo y pronto se retractaría del te quiero que me da en este momento, deje todo atrás bien escondido en el último rincón de mi cabeza y me dispuse por fin a descansar.

El amanecer llego y yo también, no había dormido mucho pero me levante a regañadientes, me prepare física y mentalmente para lo que me iba a tocar a pasar el día de hoy, tome mi móvil y mande un mensaje a mi pesadilla con faldas, sé que me arrepentiría después, pero más pronto lanzara la bomba mejor para mí.

-Te paso a buscar en 15… no me hagas esperar… D.

-No puedo estar lista en 15 minutos Damon estás loco… K

-Ya te lo dije voy saliendo… D

-Está Bien… estas con un humor de perros el día de hoy… tu escapada no te sirvió para bajar el estrés…K

No me importo lo que había escrito, baje a la cocina y tome un sándwich que Pearl hacía para el desayuno, saque el jugo de naranja y serví en un vaso, al acabar fui hasta la mesa de entrada y tome mis llaves, pero cuando estaba por salir la voz de Stefan me detuvo.

-Lleve a Sofía a la residencia… y tu amiga pregunto por ti…

-Gracias por aquello te debo una… y Stefan…

-No me agradezcas… ella también es mi madre… Guissepe se enteró de mama y llamo ayer… Pearl le conto y respondió que iba a estar un mes más afuera.

-Genial… un mes más en paz.

-Tengo entendido que quiere que la gente piense que se fueron a una luna de miel o algo así…

Di un gran suspiro y negué con la cabeza… Guissepe y sus engaños.

-Me tengo que ir voy a buscar alguien… hablamos… hablamos después…

-Está bien… ¿iras por Isabella?

-No… ella… ella… iré por la gemela malvada.

-¿Qué?... Damon que piensas hacer con Katherine… pensé… pensé que estabas interesado por tu amiga Bella… no es así.

-Si hermano… pero ella… ella está interesada por alguien más…

-Estás seguro porque ayer cuando me pregunto por ti se notaba muy interesada en ti… a no ser que Cullen este metido en esto.

No respondí en vez de eso solo baje mi cabeza y mire a mis pies… el agujero de anoche creció ante esto.

-Eres Idiota… como vas a dejar el camino libre al idiota de Cullen esa chica está interesada en ti… Damon se supone que eres el mayor aquí… pero realmente lo pongo en duda…

-Stefan basta y si, le dejare el camino libre a Edward… ella merece alguien como él… Edward tiene todo, es popular, tiene dinero, es buen estudiante, es malditamente el bueno en todo a pesar que me sigue en toda la mierda que se me ocurre, Dios… tiene hasta la maldita familia feliz que la acogerá como uno más de ellos y no temerá a que el padre de su novio puede llegar a violarla… Entiende Stefan es lo mejor para ella… y tu deberías hacer lo mismo por Elena si te importa… acuérdate lo que dijo Guissepe la última vez que vino a casa…

No deje que me respondiera, salí de casa y monte mi Camaro, conduje y fui hasta la casa de Katherine, estacione y toque la bocina, a los 5 minutos de llegar esta salió de la puerta, llevaba un top muy apretado a su cuerpo y sus senos parecieran que iban a escapar de su cautiverio y una falda que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación y unas botas de cuero hasta la rodilla, subió a mi auto y me fui directo al instituto.

Antes de bajar tome su brazo con un poco más de fuerza de lo que se debía hacer pero no me importo.

-Ya sabes… nada de celos, ni insultos a otras chicas en especial a Bella, y mucho menos besos… si yo te los doy los aceptas… pero si no quiero que lo hagas ni se te ocurra hacerlo… entiendes.

-Y si no quiero seguir tus demandas que harás…

Me encogí de hombros y con voz dura dije…

-Simple… buscare a otra que quiera tu lugar… lo tomas o lo dejas…

Ella maldijo apretó su mochila y bajo del auto… se giró a la ventana y dijo…

-Está bien Salvatore… pero conmigo no se juega entiendes.

Baje de mi Camaro y vi por el rabillo del ojo a Edward y Bella quienes veían hacia mí con el ceño fruncido… pero Edward entendió casi al instante, en cambio Bella seguía observando sin comprender, tome un gran respiro y me acerque a Katherine la tome por la cintura y la gire hacia mí, levante mi mano y puse unos de sus rizos tras su oreja, baje mi rostro y bese sus labios, fue corto pero di a entender lo que quería, la deje con sus amigas quienes estaban literalmente con la quijada desencajada y fui hacia el edificio… llegue a mi casillero y antes de abrirlo golpee mi cabeza sobe este, cerrando los ojos y maldiciendo en voz baja, hasta que la voz por la cual suspiraba me distrajo.

-Estaba preocupada por ti… pero veo que no era necesario…

Se notaba un ligero tono de dolor en su voz, volví a suspirar y gire mi rostro sobre mi hombro vi su cara y esta estaba enojada, pero debía hacer esto más que nada por Edward y sobre todo por ella misma.

-Te dije anoche, que estaba bien, ayer tuve que atender unos negocios y asuntos personales… y lo que haga o deje de hacer no te debe de molestar ni menos preocupar… Dios Isabella solo eres una amiga… o quizás una conocida… metete en tus asuntos que en los míos no tienes lugar… ya bien jodida esta mi vida para que me venga a preocupar por ti… solo dejame respirar…ok

-Eres un imbécil… se nota que has intercambiado algo más que saliva con la estúpida porque lo maldad se te ha pegado… pero deberás hacer mucho más para que me aleje de ti, sé que algo te paso y sé que no me lo dirás, pero escúchame bien Damon Idiota Salvatore… tendrás que hacer mucho más para alejarme de ti…

Iba a replicar algo… debía de hacerlo pero la determinación en su cara me ilumino la pesadilla que estaba viviendo… una sonrisa cruzo por mi rostro y ella se dio cuenta y sin que me dejara protestar me abrazo apoyando su cabeza en el hueco de mi cuello, deje que su cercanía me embriagara, y me permití disfrutar aquello que me daba.

Su cuerpo se amoldo al mío como dos piezas de rompecabezas, acerque mi cara a su cabello y me embriague de sus esencia, ella poco a poco se deshizo del abrazo y nos quedamos mirando unos momentos, beso mi mejilla y sonrió…

-Siempre estaré a tu lado aunque no lo quieras…

Volví a sonreír y asentí… pero no todo es felicidad no, ya que Bella estampo su mano en mi mejilla no me dolió mucho pero sabía porque había hecho aquello.

-Y eso es por ayer… idiota…

Puse mi mano en mi cara y volví a sonreír, vi cómo se perdió por el pasillo atestado de estudiantes y los que estaban más cerca solo sonrieron y otros se escabulleron, me gire de nuevo a mi casillero y la voz de Edward llego hasta a mí.

-Tú y Katherine eh… de que me perdí.

Apreté mis puños para no atacar a mi amigo y su estupidez, sin verlo a la cara dije con los dientes apretados…

-Te dejo el camino libre con Bella… pero no creas que me alejare de ella como amiga… ella no me lo permitió y dudo que te deje hacerlo… además- hice una pausa para enfrentarlo y verlo a los ojos- Si me entero que la lastimas te clavare una estaca en tu cuerpo y moleré tu bello rostro a golpes tanto que ni Esme reconocerá tu maldita cara entendiste…

Edward sonrió ante mi amenaza y meneó la cabeza

-Nunca seré capaz de hacerlo y si lo llego hacer seré yo mismo quien me patee el trasero…

Asentí ante su comentario para después decir…

-Que me perdí ayer…

-Además de poner al entrenador Camp como un jodido demonio… nada interesante… ah no si paso algo más… el Idiota de Klaus Mickelson trato de robarte el puesto de Quarterback… nada más.

-El muy idiota aún cree que puede contra mi creo que debemos ponerlo en su lugar… que dices Edward quieres sacar tu lado malo con tu amigo…

-Tú sabes la respuesta idiota… pero serás capaz de hacerlo después de la paliza que te dará Camp

-Tú sabes que si imbécil… soy como un jodido vampiro… nada me afecta… y necesito sacar la mierda que llevo por dentro…

Edward asintió y dio su típica sonrisa torcida que muchas de las chicas bajan sus bragas ante él… cerré mi casillero y fuimos a nuestras clases…

**Perdón por la demora… pero otro lapso sin inspiración… espero les guste y dejen sus huellita… saludos mili**


	8. Chapter 8

More tan Words

Katherine cada vez estaba más aferrada a mí, apenas pasaba los ratos libres con Bella, Edward se había convertido en su maldita sombra, si todo está bien en mi jodida vida.

Bella había sido aceptada en la escuadra y era una flamante animadora, varias de las chicas la habían elogiado tanto que la entrenadora Reed pensaba en dejarla como co-capitana pero rechazo aquello al instante, ya que según ella habían mejores chicas que ella y tenían más mérito y bla, bla, bla… aquello era una reverenda mierda Bella era genial y todo aquel que tuviera una neurona en funcionamiento era capaz de ver aquello.

Lo único bueno en todo esto fue que ganamos nuestro primer partido de la temporada contra los Mapaches de Virginia y Caroline fue elegida Capitana de la escuadra… Urra… y eso significó para mi escuchar 3 malditas horas el berrinche de Katherine… así que una vez más Urra por mí, después de esto deberían hacer un maldito altar por mi paciencia.

Gracias a la estúpida de Tania este año pusieron como regla que una animadora se encargara de 2 jugadores de futbol, y en esto me refiero a consentir, animar personalmente, y escribir notas de apoyo en nuestros casilleros, al igual que encargarse de ellos en la fiesta posterior a los juegos, lo único bueno era que era por sorteo y los chicos estaban más que advertidos que Bella por lo menos debía de ocuparse de Edward, solo rogaba para que pudiera ser el segundo o que Klaus Mickelson no comience con su juego sucio con ella, ya que lo hemos sorprendido varias veces mirándola e insinuándose en clase, Bella no nos había comentado nada, pero por un comentario de Caroline, nos enteramos y créanme que ese día se arrepintió haber siquiera considerado ver a nuestra Bella, nunca había visto tan agresivo a Edward como ese día, si hablamos de Klaus no eran cosas buenas.

Estábamos los dos equipos reunidos en el campo, viendo como idiotas la bolsa de terciopelo roja en manos de Bonnie, gracias al cielo Caroline puso que las que estaban emparejados entre equipo debían deber respeto y ser obviamente su jugador designado y que por su puesto tener el segundo para no menospreciar.

Así los nombres de las parejas estaban en la tabla de jugadas del entrenador Camp y una de las novatas estaba escribiendo los nombres, pero cuando llego al mío me opuse para que juntaran mi identidad junto a la Katherine, ella se enojó pero le reste importancia, y comenzó el sorteo Caroline sacaba los nombre de los chicos y yo de las chicas, al cabo de unos minutos casi todos estaban listo, solo faltaba Katherine, Bonnie, Tania y Bella su segundo jugador, respire fuerte cuando el nombre de Katherine se unió con Elijah Mickelson y el perdedor de Newton, Bonnie como era de esperarse quedo con su novio Jacob y Rupert un buen defensa, solo quedaba Tania quien tenía a Matt Donovan y Bella que tenía a Edward y solo faltaba el nombre Yorkley y el mío, primero saque yo el papel y decía el apellido de mi Bella, no voy a negar que no respire hasta que escuche de la voz de Caroline decir…

-Uhg Bella te toca con el idiota de Salvatore… felicidades tienes al dúo dinámico en tus manos…

No pude disimular una sonrisa en mi rostro y Bella tampoco, incluso me sorprendió cuando dijo…

-Está bien Caroline… mejor diablo conocido que por conocer… pero aunque deseaba restar su entusiasmo la sonrisa que escondió su linda boca me dejo tranquilo.

Así comencé mi mejor mes de todo este año, Bella no era tan demostrativa como las demás animadoras, no andaba detrás de nosotras agitando sus pompones, no nos horneaba galletas, tampoco decoraba nuestros lockers, pero nos animaba a su manera, aún recuerdo como nos alentó en nuestro segundo juego contra los Osos de Nevada.

Flas Back

-Idiota crees que Bella hará algo por nosotros… Edward miraba el casillero de todos los demás jugadores

Estos parecían que les habían vomitado corazones, papeles de colores, confeti… y otras porquerías que no reconocí.

-No lo sé… con Bella nunca sabemos, no ha mostrado mucho interés en esta mierda… pero se preocupa que por lo menos tengamos nuestras bebidas energéticas después del entrenamiento, y que en su Lockers estén escritos nuestros apellidos.

Pero también quería esa mierda aunque no lo admitiera, deseaba que mi casillero estuviera con papel brillante y letras rosadas… o que tuviera corazones… pero ella no era así cuando vio la primera vez a las chicas hacerlo tuvo un ataque de risa que hasta lagrimas le saco.

Llegamos a nuestros casilleros y la decepción cruzo por nuestros rostros al ver que solo estaba el frio y duro metal sin ni siquiera una marca extraña, mire hacia atrás y Katherine estaba besando un papel y pegándolo en el casillero de Elijah, me volví a mi casillero y solo di un suspiro, abrí la puerta y una carta de color azul cayo de este, lo tome y percibí el perfume de Bella, con mucho cuidado lo abrí y con su pulcra caligrafía decía…

**Pateen Traseros…o sino yo patearé los suyos y no piensen que hare lo mismo que las demás zorras**… **suerte **

** Con Amor Bella**

Fin del Flash Back.

Y así fue Bella, ganamos aquel partido y nuestra animadora se ocupó de nosotros en la fiesta, bueno solo por los primeros 10 minutos, ya que nosotros tuvimos que servir de ella, ya que Bella reclamo un pase que Edward perdió y un tacle que recibí yo y que por idiotas no merecíamos que nos consintieran… si esta era nuestra Bella.

Todas las tardes después de los entrenamientos íbamos los tres a comer Pizza en los Bolos o al Grill a jugar billar, gracias al cielo que Elijah mantenía ocupada a Katherine porque no hubiera podido hacer nada con Bella, una tarde mientras estábamos en el Grill y recibíamos una paliza de Edward en el billar recibí la llamada de Stefan diciendo que Guissepe tendría una visita exprés por el pueblo, así que él se iría donde Elena, le dije que haría lo mismo sin antes supervisar a Sofia en el Asilo, al terminar la llamada me acerque a los chicos y pude ver como Edward dejaba ganar a Bella… ella sabía lo que él idiota estaba haciendo ya que su ceño fruncido la delataba, sabía de primera mano que Isabella no le gustaba aquello.

Tome mi lugar y acerque la bola blanca a la 8 terminando así la partida Bella me dio una mirada de agradecimiento y fue hasta la mesa, tomo de su refresco mientras miraba su móvil, aproveche su distracción y me gire a Edward.

-Necesito techo por unos días… papa del año vendrá unos días a Mistic y no deseo problemas.

-No debes preguntar imbécil… además Esme ya estaba que te iba a secuestrar a tu casa por no asomar tu culo en casa.

-Pero antes debo ir al Asilo asegurarme de Sofia… no puedo permitir a ese desgraciado arruinar el avance de mi madre.

-Está bien… te acompaño…

-Na… mejor lleva tu trasero enamorado a casa de Bella y distráela no quiero explicar mi ausencia y por lo demás creo que estaré allá en la noche.

Y como era de esperarse Edward hizo la maldita sonrisa del gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas, asintió con la cabeza y fue hasta la pared guardando el bastón de Billar, Bella se acercó a mí por detrás y paso sus brazos por mi cintura…

-Estas tenso que te sucede…

Me gire frente a ella, bese el tope de su cabeza y negué con la mía… me aferre a sus brazos y acerque mi nariz a su cabello, pero no me permití extender aquel momento, me separe lentamente de ella y sonríe para restar importancia.

-Debo salir en este momento… Negocios familiares… Edward te llevara a casa y mañana nos vemos en el Instituto… está bien.

Ella me vio con los ojos entrecerrados y asintió, pero cuando pensé que la había dejado conforme acerco su pequeño dedo índice a mi pecho y con voz amenazadora dijo.

-No te atrevas a excluirme si algo sale mal… esperare tu llamado o sino iré hasta tu casa… me entendiste Salvatore.

Sabía que era capaz de aquello y mucho más, no sabía si Guissepe estaba ya en la ciudad y no podía permitir que este cerca de ella, así que asentí y me gire buscando a Edward el cual estaba en la barra conversando animadamente con Jasper y su hermana Alice, aproveche aquello para besar a Bella en la mejilla, pero accidentalmente ella giro también su cara haciendo que nuestro labios chocaran por unos segundos, solo duro unos segundos pero aquello hizo que Bella quedara con un rojo carmesí en sus mejillas, después de su shock inicial golpeó mi cabeza y se fue al baño maldiciendo.

Inconscientemente lleve una de mis manos a mis labios y una sonrisa se instaló en mi rostro, pero una pequeña mano se cruzó por mis ojos haciendo que vuelva a la realidad… Alice estaba frente a mí con mirada crítica, pero no le dio mucha importancia y comenzó a saltar frente a mí…

-Wii por fin vendrás a casa… eres un pésimo hermano mayor… ya no te quiero me has dejado abandonada… pero vendrás… vendrás…

Yo solo pude asentir con mi cabeza la abrace y permití que me siguiera regañando por mi abandono, los Cullen eran magnificas personas, pero no podía verlos a la cara después de la crisis de Sofia y que Edward dijo que me hiciera aun lado por Bella.

Preferí salir antes que Bella apareciera de nuevo por el Grill para evitar que se enojara aún más y me despedí de los chicos, llegué a casa y el auto de Guissepe estaba aparcado en el garaje, di muchas respiraciones profundas y salí de mi auto entrando por la cocina, Pearl movía la cabeza de un lado a otro y decía algo enojada, aclare mi garganta para que me notara y cuando se dio cuenta de mi presencia sonrió.

-Mi niño deseas algo de comer… puedo subirlo a tu habitación…

-No vieja… sé que está aquí… Stefan me advirtió, no ha hecho nada malo…

-Más que criticar mi comida y mi falta de sazón no hijo nada más… pero te juro que si no saliera a cenar fuera esta noche, le echaría purgante en la sopa.

-Y yo te ayudaría en eso nana… pero no te preocupes, no quiero que estés aquí junto a él, Stefan se ira donde Elena, si es que ya no lo ha hecho y yo voy donde los Cullen… así que no te quiero aquí entendido…

-Oh mi niño agradezco aquello, pero no moveré un pie fuera de esta casa hasta que se vaya… no puedo dejar que arruine el hogar de ustedes y mi Sofia… debe estar intacto cuando regrese… además no sacare mis ojos de él.

-Pearl no seas un dolor en el culo… solo ve a unas mini vacaciones, por mi salud mental… no quiero manchar mi expediente por golpear a mi padre en defensa de tu honor.

-Sabes que él no puede tocar un solo de mis cabellos Damon… tu padre no se atrevería… y tú lo sabes muy bien… tu abuelo Joseph dejo muy en claro aquello y es capaz de salir de la tumba para no permitir aquello… ve tranquilo… yo cuidare la casa…

-Gracias vieja… por eso te amo… me prometes avisar si te molesta… por favor…

-Ve Damon… no te preocupes.

Bese su cabeza y subí por las escaleras de servicio, llegue a mi cuarto y tome mudas limpias de ropas, las arroje a mi mochila, tome mis útiles de aseo y baje por las mismas escaleras, pero cuando estaba por irme, me encamine hasta la sala en busca de mi libro de algebra cuando escuche la voz de Guissepe, con la de alguien más.

- Ya te dije que el trato está cerrado y paquete llegara a puerto a fin de mes.

-Me sorprendes Guissepe que cumplieras, pensé que tu estadía en Rusia había sido de placer…

-No me conoces James Giagiant, solo por hecho que eres hijo del jefe no te da derecho para aquello.

-Dejare bien claro esto Guissepe… si el paquete no llega a tiempo, puedes ir olvidándote de tu patética vida, además de perder alguno de tus herederos… sabes que el tratado de blancas es así.

Esperen un segundo… la vida del infeliz de mi padre me vale una misma mierda… pero tratado de blancas… eso significa… no, no puede ser esta vez Guissepe estaba más que jodido, pero cuando iba a entrar a la habitación la mano de Pearl me lo impidió, negó con la cabeza y me indico la salida, no quería dejar eso así, debía de hacer algo, pero Pearl tenía razón, cerré mis ojos y salí de la casa sin si quiera mirar una solo vez atrás, me subí a mi Camaro y fui a confirmar el estado de Sofia, mi mente estaba en un gran agujero y no me permitía ver nada más que lo que tenía por delante.

Llegue al psiquiátrico y me fui directo donde mi madre, estaba sentada en un banca mirando unos pajarillos en la alto de un cedro, su mirada transmitía tranquilidad, pero sus ojos estaban vacíos, nada en ellos eran lo que recordaba, me acerque lentamente y me senté a su lado dudaba en hablar, ya que un nudo estaba atorado en mi garganta, pero la voz de mi madre nos sacó del incomodo silencio.

-Haz venido… dijo sin verme su mirada estaba aún en el paisaje que apreciaba.

-Yo… solo quería ver… ver como estabas.

-No he tratado de suicidarme de nuevo si es lo que te preguntas.

-Madre… lo sí… unas lágrimas bajaron por mis mejillas, no podía hablar, dolía como el infierno.

Mama se giró y apoyo una de sus manos en las mías, con la otra atrajo mi cabeza hacia su regazo y acaricio mi cabello, al igual como lo hacía de niño, mis ojos estaban humedecidos, pero deje que todo lo que tenía dentro saliera.

-No debes disculparte… te he obligado a crecer y hacerte cargo de responsabilidades que no te corresponden…

-Mama no digas eso…

-Si mi amor… es verdad… tú debes perdonarme a mí, deje que la maldad de tu padre nos hiciera daño a todos nosotros… pero debes entender que yo… aun lo sigo amando… hijo él es y será el gran amor de mi vida… solamente no podía permitir perderlo y aguantar todo lo que nos hizo era mi manera de demostrar mi amor hacia él.

Deje que sus caricias me inundaran, no podía enojarme con ella, solo hacía lo que su corazón le pedía, lo sé de primera fuente, ya que yo haría lo mismo por mi Bella… siempre que ella fuera feliz, el resto no importaría.

-Los extraños mucho… Stefan viene regular a verme… la última vez trajo a su novia… es una chica muy amorosa y se ve el amor que se tienen… si han soportado juntos todo el infierno en que ustedes viven Elena es la chica indicada para tu hermano.

-Ella es buena, pero tiene una gemela que es la maldad con falda.

Mama rio ante mi comentario, pero siguió con sus caricias…

-Y tu Damon…

-Yo que mama…

-No tienes una novia.

Me paralice ante aquella pregunta, no conteste y aquello hizo que mi mama levantara mi cabeza viéndome con sus ojos azules, estuvimos hací unos segundos y una sonrisa se instaló en sus labios, yo por mi parte no sabía a qué se debía su cambio de humor, pero me gusto ver de nuevo su sonrisa.

-No la dejes ir Damon… tus ojos me dicen que hay una chica que te ha robado el corazón…

Mis ojos se hubieran salido de sus ejes si hubieran podido, aquello era impresionante… mi mama decir aquello de Bella y de mí.

-Te tuve dentro de mi 9 meses, eres mi versión masculina hijo… puedo ver en tus ojos el mismo brillo que alguna vez tuvieron los míos cuando me enamore… solo que no tienes que ser tan tonto y perder a la responsable de aquello… debes por primera vez pelear por ti en vez del resto… lo mereces Damon… mereces ser feliz.

Beso mi mejilla y se fue dejándome solo en la banca, a los pocos minutos después un enfermero me pidió salir de las instalaciones ya que la hora de las visitas se había acabado y sabía que mama odiaba las despedidas, salí de aquel lugar aun con las palabras de mi madre presentes y encamine mi camino hacia el único lugar que quería estar… hacia el único lugar donde tendría un poco de paz… era hora de abrir mi corazón y dejar las barreras caer ante la única persona que en verdad me importa… mi Bella.

Tome mi celular y envié un mensaje a Edward diciendo que llegaría pasado la media noche y fui hasta la casa de Bella, al llegar el coche de policía de su padre no estaba, pero no me arriesgue a dejar mi auto a la vista, así aparque en el mismo lugar cubierto, baje de mi coche y fui hasta su casa pero las luces daban a entender que nadie estaba despierto en su interior, solo pude ver una pequeña luz que salía de una habitación con vista al bosque, me subí al cerezo junto a la ventana de la luz y al llegar arriba vi la silueta de Bella en su tocador cepillando su largo cabello castaño, estaba distraída, me balancee hasta el pequeño balcón de su habitación y con un golpe sordo caí de bruces en este, cerré mis ojos ante aquello y luego un fuerte dolor se instaló en mi cabeza, me gire y al hacerlo vi a Bella con bate de beisbol en una de sus manos y la otra en su boca.

La escena debía de ser muy graciosa, pero el maldito dolor hizo que un gemido saliera de mi boca, Bella me ayudo a ponerme de pie y me acerco a su cama.

-Idiota me diste un susto de muerte… te mereces el golpe y más todavía… estas bien… Damon dime cuantos dedos vez… o dios mío… casi te mate… debo llevarte al médico… demonios Damon solo a ti se te ocurren estas cosas.

Mi cabeza palpitaba de dolor y mi costilla izquierda protestaba al mismo tiempo, pero estaba bien…esto no era nada de la que no había lidiado antes, puse uno de mis manos en su boca y negué con mi cabeza, arrepintiéndome de haber hecho aquello.

-Eres un maldito idiota… creo que deberías revisarte un médico creo que la estupidez de Katherine se te pego y con el golpe que te di no te quedan muchas neuronas en tu cabeza.

Aquello me hizo reír, Bella siempre hacia que las situaciones se aligeraran con sus bromas, acaricie su mejilla y ella cerro sus hermosos ojos, sabía que debía confesar mis sentimientos pero debía primero contarle mi vida.

-Damon quieres que te lleve al médico…

Negué con mi cabeza y palmee el lado derecho de la cama, ella se sentó y me miro con una ceja alzada, di un fuerte suspiro y cerré mis ojos, aproveche los 30 segundos de valentía que tenía en ese momento y dije con voz baja.

-Hay algo que debo decirte primero… recuerdas cuando me hablaste de tus amigos y lo que paso después…

Ella solo asintió, y en sus ojos un sombra de pena se instaló, pero al cabo de unos segundos se recuperó asintió con la cabeza para que continuara.

-Bella tu confiaste en mi sin siquiera conocerme, aquello fue muy bueno, pero te dije que también tenía demonios por los cuales luchar.

-Damon no es necesario que lo hagas ni menos así…

-No Bella debo y quiero… solo que cuando termine no sé si querrás seguir a mi lado… solo escúchame, está bien…

Ella levanto su mano a mi cabeza y acaricio el golpe que me dio, se paró y fue hasta el baño escuche el agua correr, y que buscaba algo en una gaveta, después de unas cuantas maldiciones, se acercó a mí con un vaso con agua, una toalla mojada y unas píldoras en sus manos, me acerco las píldoras y el agua, me hizo beber y tomar aquello y luego puso con mucho cuidado la toalla humedecida en mi cabeza.

-Bien ahora tienes todo mi atención…

Sonreí ante aquello, volví a suspirar y comencé a relatar mi historia… desde mi niñez hasta los últimos acontecimientos… obviando la charla de Guissepe con su amigo, no quería asustarla más de lo necesario y eso es algo que debía de hacer junto a su padre.

Al terminar de hablar, ella solo estaba mirando un punto fijo en su habitación, y en sus ojos se encontraban vidriosos, este era el momento que temía, ahora vendría su rechazo y yo debía aceptar aquello, pero lo que hizo me sorprendió.

Bella me abrazo y beso repetidas veces mi cara, lloro… pero su llanto no era por ella sino por mí, me abrazo muy fuerte y golpeo la parte trasera de mi cabeza por no haberle contado desde el principio, cuando ya era casi media noche, me levante de la cama ya que nos habíamos recostado y Bella me había encerrado en un abrazo muy parecido al de una serpiente, pero aquello no me importo, ya que su calor y cercanía había hecho que tuviera un minuto de paz.

Me puse mis zapatos y cuando estaba por salir de la habitación, escuche la voz de Bella.

-Quédate… no te vayas Damon.

-No puedo Bella… me esperan los Cullen y además tu padre me dejara como colador si me encuentra aquí.

-Charlie no vendrá hasta el sábado… tiene un caso en Port Ángeles… por favor Damon no te vayas quédate junto a mí, solo por hoy.

Vi su cara y no pude negarme, me acerque de nuevo a la cama me saque mi chaqueta de cuero, tome mi celular y mande un nuevo mensaje a Edward diciendo que no llegaría hasta mañana y que no se preocupara que estaba bien, me recosté junto a ella, Bella por su parte se abrazó a mí y apoyo su cabeza en mi pecho, nos cubrí con las mantas, si muriera en este mismo momento, sería el hombre más feliz del mundo… solo por tener a Bella junto a mí en una misma cama y abrazados de esta manera tan íntima…

AL cabo de unos minutos su respiración se acompaso, acaricie su cabello, bese el tope de su cabeza, pero no conforme de aquello, fui dejando un rastro de besos por su cara, hasta llegar a sus labios… dude unos momentos, pero no pude detenerme, los bese lentamente disgustando su sabor y calidez, acaricie una vez más su rostro y no pude negarme a decir un suave pero profundo.

-Te amo Isabella… eres la mujer de mi vida.

Por primera vez era feliz… estaba completo… me sentía amado, y con ese último pensamiento cerré mis ojos soñando con la increíble mujer junto a mí.

_Nuevo capítulo, me demore una eternidad, pero aquí esta…_

_Recuerden dejar su huellita, y cada vez que dejan un rewiews ayudan al mundo contra la amenaza de una invasión extraterrestre…_

_Saludos su amiga Mili. XD_


End file.
